Novela de un Desamor
by Natsumi THH
Summary: Eriol, admiraba a Clow desde hacía muchos años, y sé imaginaba como sería, pero la hermosa joven que vivía en la casa le impidió verlo, ahora tendrá que trabajar para él, pero su representante le será mucho mas atractiva que su ídolo.
1. Trabajo

Hola hola... a quien no le gustaria ver a Tomoyo fuera de la faceta tierna y elocuente... pues lean este fic que tiene mucho que ofrecer.

Adios magia, adios poderes sobrenaturales. La vida tal y como és...

**Disclaimer: CCSakura no me pertenece, es una obra de las exitosas Clamp, solo utilizo los personajes para satisfacer mis ideas locas.**

* * *

—"_Ningún ser viviente puede vivir sin amor. El anhelo del amor es responsable de muchas tonterías"— Pensó Tsubasa mientras veía como la chica que siempre había querido lo miraba con despreció. Todo estaba ya dicho, así que no valía la pena seguir humillándose y pidiendo perdón por lo que había hecho. La acarició con la mirada, para posar una mirada cargada de desagrado._

—_Si me disculpa— Ejecutó una caballerosa reverencia y salió del recibidor, y de esa casa"—_

Terminó de leer el último párrafo de su texto y dejó el lápiz a un lado. Eso sonaba mejor como el final del capítulo. Seguiría mañana, ahora estaba exhausto y necesitaba descansar.  
Se alejó rumbó a su cama, mientras observaba por última vez el título del boceto –"Tsubasa"— Sí, Alcanzaría a terminarla antes de que llegara la editora.

Novela de un desamor

Capítulo 1

Trabajo

Se levantó como todas las mañanas, pero notó que este día lucia radiante, mucho más que los pasado y era porque…

— ¡Por fin he encontrado un buen empleo!— Sonrió para sí y se dirigió a la ducha. Después de un buen baño matutino para despertar completamente, comió un poco, se lavó los dientes y se fue.

Había terminado sus estudios hace medio año y no había podido encontrar un trabajo que fuera lo que requería. Pero la semana anterior había ido a presentarse a una editorial y justamente necesitaban un reemplazo, así que accedió a tomar el puesto. Si les agradaba a los novelistas y a sus jefes, se quedaría a trabajar ahí.

—Buenos días— saludó a sus compañeros mientras caminaba por el pasillo rumbo al escritorio de su nuevo jefe.

—Hola, hola, por fin llegaste. Aún es temprano— lo saludó su jefe con la mirada puesta en una hoja que alzaba hacía su nuevo editor.

—Lo sé— recibió el listado

—Estas son las personas que visitaras hoy. Son los novelistas que Arumi tendría que ver, pero como ella está enferma, tú te encargaras. Apresúralas con sus escritos. Por lo menos tienes que llegar con uno hoy si quieres seguir trabajando aquí, esa es la regla—. Él asintió y con una leve inclinación se retiró de la oficina, mientras las miradas de sus compañeros lo delineaban.

Ese siempre había sido su sueño, conocer a grandes escritores que retractaban sus sentimientos y los fantasiosos mundos de sus cabezas en un papel para que los demás los leyeran. Había leído millones de historias desde su infancia y reconocía las descripciones de algunos, pero su novelista preferido era Clow Reed. Un hombre apasionado y loco por los temas románticos. No había libro de él que no apareciera el galán y la heroína. Había escrito un libro hace poco que se llamaba "hermosos reencuentros" que lo habían elevado hasta la cima con las ventas.

— ¡Buenos días!— lo saludó una de sus amigas. Kaho Mizuki, era una chica pelirroja de cabello largo y grandes ojos verdes. Media cerca de un metro setenta y tenía un perfecto físico.

—Buenos días, Kaho— Saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le encantaba encontrarse con ella, porque era tan natural y simpática.

— ¿Estás listo para tu primer día?

—Por supuesto. Me acaban de dar el listado de los novelistas que tengo que visitar, ni siquiera lo he revisado.

— ¡¿No lo has revisado? Lo necesitas, tienes que hacer la ruta— le reprendió tiernamente y le arrebató el listado de las manos.

Kaho era la amiga de un primo que trabajaba hace dos meses ahí, fue ella quien le aviso que necesitaba a una persona. La conoció en una fiesta de navidad donde su primo los había presentado, y ahí la chica supo cuales eran los sueños de Eriol, por eso la joven no dudo en llamarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. — ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No quiero abusar de tu tiempo— se escudó el joven. Si era cierto que estaba nervioso y necesitaba ayuda, pero prefería hacer las cosas solo antes de que otra personal le hiciera su trabajo pesado.

—No te preocupes— le respondió en tono cantado y caminando hasta una mesa de la cafetería. Él bajó los hombros a modo de derrota Por lo menos pensó … puedo aprender de una experta. –Veamos…— continuó Kaho —tienes que visitar a Masato Tsukishiro— leyó la dirección y sonrió –él vive cerca de aquí, así que puedes ir caminado. Él otro que queda cerca es…— observo otro nombre –Este… Umi Mizuki. Ella es muy simpática, pero en cuidado, porque escribe mucho boys love.

—Lo tendré— dijo con el rostro sonrojado.

—Vaya, vaya— susurró sorprendida.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Te ha tocado Clow.

— ¿Clow Reed?— preguntó con una sonrisa sin poder creerlo.

—Sí.

—Tendré que visitar a Clow Reed… ¡es genial!— se exaltó tanto que no pudo evitar levantarse de su asiento y llamar la atención de otros editores presentes. Ruborizado hasta las orejas se sentó, y se quedo con la cabeza agacha.

—No te exaltes tanto. Clow es una persona difícil; No es muy sociable, han despedido a varias personas por su culpa. Así que sé muy cuidadoso cuando estés con él. Es una lástima que te haya tocado el primer día, por lo menos intenta hacerte notar como un joven simpático con los demás escritores, porque si llegan a escuchar una queja de Clow no desempaques tus cosas.

—Entiendo—. De seguro se había alegrado por tener la maravillosa oportunidad de conocer a su autor preferido, pero las palabras de Kaho lo dejaron pensativo y nervioso. ¿Qué pasa si por culpa de Clow Reed perdía su empleo? Desde hace mucho soñaba con entrar en el mundo de los escritores, pero ver que una persona podría alejarte de eso lo hacía temblar. Suspiró para despejarse de los nervios que aparecían como mariposas en su estomago e intentó tranquilizarse con pensamientos positivos. Por lo menos, daré mi mayor esfuerzo tendría que llenarse de una nueva actitud.

5 horas después…

Caminaba por la vereda con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. Gozaba la tranquilidad de haber alcanzado la meta en su primer día, ya que más de un escritor le había entregado sus bocetos para entregárselos a su jefe como cuota diaria.

Observó la dirección que tenía en su papel y la fue comparando con las calles. Llegó hasta la villa donde debería estar ubicada la casa y la buscó con la mirada; No era un barrio muy ostentoso lo que lo desilusiono un poco porque se había imaginado un barrio completamente de otro planeta, con enormes mansiones a una exorbitante distancia entre ellas. Dobló en una esquina y se detuvo al observar la casona occidental blanca con bordes de madera roja, que estaba frente a sus ojos. Observó el número y la comparó con la dirección que estaba buscando. Sí, esa era la casona de Clow Reed. Después de todo, si tenía una casa grande. Caminó hasta la reja y tocó el timbre. Él debería ser cuidadoso con las fans que podrían atentar en contra de su integridad.

— **¿Si? ¿Quién es?—** preguntó la voz de una mujer a través del cito fono

—Vengo de la editorial, soy el reemplazo de Arumi.

—**Espere un momento**— un ruido grave sonó e inmediatamente la puerta se abrió. De todas las casa que había visitado esta era la que tenía mayor tamaño y mayor seguridad.

Antes de llegar a la puerta principal ésta se abrió y una hermosa chica de unos veinte años salió a su encuentro. Él se sonrojo de inmediato, la pequeña joven que le abría los ojos no se comparaba con ninguna diosa del Olimpo, seguro que si Hades la veía dejaría a su Perséfone para casarse con ella. Poseía un manto de cabellos negros que se esparcían sobre sus hombros como si se tratara de un velo de novia; Su piel no necesitaba más que ser acariciado por el pétalo de una rosa que se deleitara con el contacto de leche con crema, y su ojos… ¡Oh… sus ojos! pensó Eriol; eran dos joyas pulidas puestas que serían la envidia de cualquier otra joya, eran dos amatistas incandescentes con un llamado tentador a sumergirse en ellas.

—Bu—buenas tardes— tartamudeó nervioso —…soy Eg—Eriol Hiragisawa, soy el reemplazo de Arumi.

—Sí, lo sé— respondió ella con desagrado –Lo informó la editorial—. De alguna manera, la agradable sensación de felicidad que tuvo en un comienzo comenzaba a desaparecer rápidamente.

—Buscó al señor Clow Reed— dijo, ya más calmado y con los pies sobre la tierra, mientras ella lo miraba si preguntar. La chica asintió al escuchar su pedido y lo dirigió hasta una de las habitaciones.

— ¿Puedes esperar un momento aquí?

—Claro— dijo él. La poseedora de esos orbes amatista no tuvo en reparo en observarlo de pie a cabeza sin ningún recato, y sonrió. Caminó hasta la puerta y salió, dejándolo completamente solo. Eriol dio un suspiro cuando ella abandonó la habitación, realmente parecía una persona muy seria y apática, sin contar que un poco altiva. La forma en que lo había mirado era muy vulgar, pero no importaba, ya que esa cara de ángel dejaba que todas sus formas bruscas y altivas quedaran perdonadas. Observó la habitación; era la biblioteca de la casa, y había repisas que se extendían hasta el techo mostrando los libros con sus secuelas perfectamente apilados y alineados. Se acercó hasta unos y leyó sus nombres: Amanda Quick, Lisa kleypas, Yoshida Sunao (creadora de la novela Trinity Blood), Yashichiro takahashi (de Shakugan no shana), Yastaka tsutsui (toki o kakera shojo, paprika), Futaro Yamada (Basilisk), entre otras. Iba a sacar una, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró la misma chica con un sobre café en las manos. El susto hizo saltar su corazón y se volteó a mirarla.

—Aquí esta—. Sus pasos tambalearon un par de veces hasta que llegó a ella –Es la historia completa. Sobre el nombre lo discutiremos después.

—Por su puesto. Pensé que vendría personalmente el señor Clow Reed a entregármelo— ella negó con la cabeza, mientras observaba la puerta.

—Es mejor que se vaya, se está haciendo tarde— observó el rojizo cielo teñido por los rayos del sol.

—Tiene razón. Permiso.

—Lo acompaño hasta la puerta— caminó a pasos agigantados hasta la puerta. Esa chica lo había seguido de tan cerca que casi había sentido su respiración en su cuello. Ni siquiera pudo ver a su ídolo, pero ya sabía donde vivía y podría tener otra oportunidad. Aun así, cuando llegó a la editorial pensó que el trabajo con esa joven había sido más estresante que visitar a los siete artistas anteriores. Era algo inusual, conocer a tantas personas con diferentes personalidades, cuando él era tan tímido. Esperaba poder tener la oportunidad de conocer a muchos más, y aunque fuera un tanto masoquista, volver a encontrarse con aquella mujer y conocer de una buena vez a su ídolo.

—Bien hecho. Hiragisawa— le dijo su jefe. –Lo has hecho muy bien en tu primer día. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

—Excelente. He conocido a gente realmente interesante.

—Entonces te espero mañana— Eriol asintió y sonrió.

—Puede contar conmigo.

— ¡Ah…! otra cosa… ¿tuviste problemas con Clow?

—No. Ninguno. A decir verdad, ni siquiera lo pude ver. Una chica fue la que me entregó el manuscrito.

—Su representante. Bueno, ya habrá otra oportunidad—. Ahora que observaba mejor a su jefe este era un hombre muy joven, tendría cerca de veinticinco años, era de piel blanca un tanto bronceada, usaba lentes sobre sus ojos cafés y su cabello era castaño; era una persona atractiva, pero las chicas no hacían cola para salir con él. Era algo retraído y, a la vez, amigable.

—Lo mismo pienso. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches— Cuando salió de la editorial Eriol pensó si él se vería igual como se veía su jefe. Quizás ambos deseaban algo similar, y ambos tenían una personalidad parecida, porque él parecía un ratón de biblioteca y lucía como un hombre demasiado retraído. ¿Habrá encontrado alguien a quien amar? Fue la primera pregunta que le surgió de la mente, mientras volvía a casa.

Unas cuadras más lejos su mejor amiga lo esperaba con su encantadora sonrisa —Eriol…— Sakura lo afirmó de la mano y le sonrió. –No sería genial ir a tomar algo como celebración de tu nuevo empleo, el que espero que dure—. Eriol sonrió feliz; Ella, siempre dispuesta a animarlo y a invitarlo a algún bar donde pudieran conversar como solían hacerlo cuando iban en secundaria.

—Por su puesto— respondió feliz. – ¿Invitaras a Shaoran?

—La pregunta está de más.

—.—.—.—

— ¿Estás listo?— preguntó la amatista mientras el hombre que estaba en el cuarto de baño dejaba caer algunos utensilios por el nerviosismo.

— ¡Ya voy!—. El hombre salió del cuarto arreglándose el cuello de la camisa y sonrió nervioso. — ¿estoy bien así?

—Sí, te vez bien— dijo sin mucha importancia. –Espera— lo detuvo y arregló su corbata. –Es lo mejor que podrías ofrecer— Se dio media vuelta para tomar su bolso y caminó hacia la puerta pensando que él iba detrás de ella, pero no lo hacía. Cuando se detuvo junto a ésta lo miró e hizo una mueca. — ¿Iras?

— ¿No estoy bien?— preguntó el castaño claro con ojos azules a punto de echar lagrimas.

—Sí, estas bien, estas normal. No intentes aparentar otra cosa que no eres tú.

—Quizás debí haberme puesto otra cosa, más simple.

—Sí, quizás— abrió la puerta y lo miró — ¿Vamos? Se nos hace tarde.

—Tomoyo, piensas que soy… merecedor de ti— su tono sonó un tanto melancólico y su mirada reflejó tristeza.

— ¿Vamos a empezar de nuevo?— preguntó la amatista con el seño fruncido.

—Quiero saberlo.

—Te he dicho la respuesta millones de veces. No me hagas repetirlo. Sabes perfectamente lo que pienso—. Su tono sonaba tan frio e indiferente que aunque ella dijera que lo amaba y adoraba y que moriría por él, sonaba como que fuera un estorbo.

—Si… yo te faltara… ¿Me echarías de menos?

—Taka… ¿sabes? Esto empieza a aburrirme, siempre empiezas con el mismo cuento y las mismas preguntas. Cuando nosotros empezamos a salir eras una persona diferente y en ese entonces me encantaba estar contigo, me divertía tanto, pero tú te has vuelto autodependiente de mi y eso me molesta, me asfixia y creo que también a ti.

—No… es cierto.

—Lo es. Estas todo el día aquí sin hacer nada, no haces nada para auto superarte, eres como una mascota, no haces nada, no ayudas en nada y sólo te dedicas a ensuciar. Deberías trabajar y encontrar algo en que ocupar tu tiempo.

— ¡Estoy contigo!

—Pues quizás… ¡ya basta! Ya no estés conmigo.

— ¿Ya no me quieres? Es eso verdad. ¡Has encontrado a otro hombre!— se acercó con rabia hacía ella y la tomó del cuello, pero ella no emitió un solo quejido. Su expresión siguió tan neutral como en toda la pelea. Él retrocedió unos pasos y se miró la mano con la que la había tocado como si en ella hubiera escrito un gran pecado. –lo… siento.

—Deberías medir tus actos. Te lo dije ¿verdad? aquel día: Que cuando te atrevieras a ponerme una mano encima lo lamentarías— ella abrió la puerta y dio un paso afuera –Que tengas buenas noches— cerró la puerta con un movimiento brusco y salió de la habitación.

El grito desesperado dentro del dormitorio habría hecho temblar a cualquier persona, pero no a ella. Ya estaba acostumbrada a eso y que un imbécil como él estaba en su alcoba no la iba a asustar. Salió de la casa con gran tranquilidad mostrando su abrigo nuevo.

—Buenas noches— dijo un camarero. La chica entró con su vestido recatado y le sonrió. Llevaba un abrigo de tela negro que llegaba hasta las rodillas, dejando ver solo las medias negras y los zapatos de tacones.

—Mesa para uno, no fumadores— ordenó la chica, mientras el camarero asentía y la dirigía hasta una mesa junto a la ventana.

—Aquí le dejo el menú, señorita.

—Muchas gracias— el hombre le paso una carpeta, forrada en cuero negro con el logo del restaurante.

—Seguro que es bueno que entremos aquí.

—Vamos, Shaoran… siempre he querido venir a este restauran— le rogó la castaña.

—Es un poco caro, Sakura— le dijo Eriol

—No se preocupen— sonrió el castaño novio de Sakura. Shaoran era un hombre de veintidós años que trabajaba como ingeniero administrativo. Se conocían desde hace cuatro años y ya estaban haciendo planes para casarse. Tenía una buena posición económica y era subgerente de una aerolínea. –Yo invito.

— ¡No! No puedo aceptar eso.

—Vamos Eriol, solo esta vez. Es una celebración. Además estamos cerca de tu cumpleaños así que matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Pero, me sentiré en deuda con ustedes si pagan. Debería ser yo.

— ¡Basta de idioteces! No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso— refunfuño Shaoran, que caminó hasta el restaurante.

—Vamos, Eriol— llamó la ojiverde con la mano.

—Pero, Sakura…— murmuró.

—Es de mala educación rechazar una invitación de tal magnitud.

—Eriol, Sakura— los llamó Shaoran que estaba entrando en el restaurante. –La próxima vez invitas tú— le dijo al oji—azul que se sintió un poco más en confianza.

—De acuerdo. Es un trato— los tres entraron y observaron al camarero que los observaba.

—Buenas noches— saludó a los visitantes.

—Buenas noches— respondió Shaoran –Mesa para tres, en sector…— observo a sus acompañantes –…No fumadores.

—Pasen por aquí— les dijo el camarero y los dirigió hasta una de las mesas cerca de la ventana, pero junto al pasillo.

Eriol suspiró incomodo. Todas las mujeres de ese lugar eran de clase alta, llevaban trajes escotados y elegantes vestidos, mientras que en sus manos mostraban joyas que resplandecían con las luces. Se sentó y observó a la chica que estaba cruzando el pasillo, era más recatada, llevaba un vestido de tirantes negro con una banda roja en la cintura; Un peinado alto y una cadena de oro blanco en su cuello, un poco de maquillaje y zapatos de tacón; Su rostro era muy definido y su piel blanca que parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Era realmente hermosa Si pudiera… esa misma noche se casaba con ella.

— ¿Qué pasa, Eriol?— lo interrumpió Sakura, que lo vio observando a la chica — ¿La conoces?

—No. ¡¿Por qué crees eso?

—Porque no le has quitado la vista de encima.

—Es normal— asintió Shaoran, mientras observaba el menú –Es muy hermosa— Sakura dio vuelta su mirada hacía él y lo fulminó con ella. –Pe—pe—pero no tan hermosa como tú, Sakura.

Uno de los meseros se acercó a Tomoyo — ¿Qué va a ordenar?— le preguntó. La chica se volteó hacía él y le leyó su pedido, mientras terminaba de entregarle el menú. El joven asintió y se marchó de su lado, dejando que su vista se topara con la de Eriol que estaba cruzando el pasillo.

—Es ella— murmuró Eriol girando su mirada en la dirección opuesta, como si quisiera esconderse.

— ¿Quién? ¿La conoces?

—Sí, estaba hoy en la casa de Clow Reed— La amatista sonrió y volvió su vista sobre el vaso que tenia frente a ella, para beber un poco su contenido.

—Si la conoces ¿Por qué no la saludas?— insistió Sakura. –No parece estar esperando a alguien.

—No la conozco—. Cada vez que Eriol necesitaba encontrar las fuerzas para acercarse a una mujer: la duda y la poca autoestima que tenía lo dejaba sin habla.

—Por lo mismo, ve a conocerla.

—No creo que deba.

— ¡Eriol!— lo retó la ojiverde.

—Está bien— Eriol tembló y se levantó con torpeza. Caminó hasta la mesa de la chica y apretó los puños cuando estuvo a su lado, la amatista levantó sus pestañas para mirarlo y esperó a que él diera el primer paso –Bu—buenas noches.

—Buenas noches— lo saludó ella cortésmente. –Es usted el reemplazo de Arumi.

—Me ha reconocido— respondió esbozando una sonrisa, y relajándose un poco.

—Por supuesto. Si nos vimos hace menos de dos horas— dijo ella exaltada y dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesa. –Lo siento— se discupó y se tocó la frente nerviosa –Es solo un mal día.

—No tiene importancia— agregó Eriol y la miró extrañado.

—No recuerdo tu nombre ¿Cuál era?

—Soy Eriol Hiragisawa.

—Mucho gusto, señor Hiragisawa— ella le sonrió y se quedo en silencio. Eriol tragó nervioso. ¿Ella no pensaba decirle su nombre?, que mal educada era, si hasta hace unas horas lo había echado de la casa de Clow.

—Al contrario, el gusto es mío, señorita…— ella se quedo en silencio, sin hacer ningún gesto. "¿No va a responderme?" si no lo hacia se largaría de ahí, no estaba dispuesto a rogarle a tan mimada mujer. Hace unos minutos estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella, pero sus modales echaban a perder la hermosura que tenia.

—…— no hubo respuesta.

—Disculpe si la he molestado— dijo fastidiado el oji—azul, mientras olvidaba por completo su sonrisa y se disponía a marcharse de ahí.

—Tomoyo, Daidouji Tomoyo— respondió al fin. Él la observo con perspicacia. –Disculpe, me quede pensando en algo, no fue mi intensión molestarlo, es que usted parece el hombre ideal de cualquier mujer en una novela— el abrió los ojos a más no poder y dio un paso atrás, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban por el cumplido.

—Muchas gracias.

—Lamentó si fui un poco grosera.

—No—no se preocupe— observó el asiento vacío y sonrió ¿Espera a alguien?

—No.

—Entonces permítame invitarla a comer con nosotros— dijo Eriol, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió, debería haberla invitado pero solo ellos dos.

—No quiero ser inoportuna.

—Al contrario. Sería un honor que nos acompañe— rezaba porque digiera que no, entonces él aprovecharía la oportunidad de auto—invitarse a su mesa.

—La verdad, es que hoy no me siento de muy buen humor, preferiría comer sola.

—"_sola"—_ le dedico una sonrisa y dio un paso atrás. No podía seguir presionándola —entonces me retiro.

—Pero si una persona me hace compañía, no estaría mal— Eriol delineó una sonrisa y asintió. La nívea miró por la ventana pensativa, mientras que Eriol volteó a ver a sus amigos quienes le incitaron, con señas, que se quedara ahí. Eriol sonrió y se sentó a su lado, mientras que veía como Sakura y Shaoran se cambiaban de asiento para darle un poco más de espacio.

—Déjeme... decirle, que usted— comenzó a decir tímidamente —…una mujer, es una mujer muy atractiva—. Se maldijo a sí mismo, siempre que estaba en un ambiente cómodo e intimo se colocaba nervioso. No podía hablar como antes porque el solo hecho de estar con una mujer lo intimidaba.

—Tranquilícese, señor Hiragisawa, — sonrió con malicioso —…que no me lo serviré en esta cena—

—E—Eso me intimida mas— No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio la risa a carcajada de la nívea.

—Señor Hiragisawa, usted es realmente divertido.

—Hoy no tuve la oportunidad de ver a Clow, espero que para el siguiente mes pueda conocerlo. Clow es uno de los escritores que más he admirado en mi vida. Deseaba ser novelista y lance algunos libros pero ninguno tuvo un éxito como los que escribe él y pronto me retire.

—Quizás debió intentarlo más.

—Sí, me di por vencido muy rápidamente. ¡Ah! Ya hablé con mi jefe y me ha dicho que yo seré quien vele por los libretos de Clow.

—Desde que te has sentado me has hablado de Clow— sonrió ella tranquilamente, mientras bebía el liquido de su copa con tranquilidad. Eriol cayó en la cuenta y se maldijo en silencio. Si quería conquistar a esa chica tendría que cambiar el tema y quizás ella debía estar aburrida de hablar sobre él.

—Discúlpame.

—No tiene importancia ¿Vas a pedir algo?

—No. Será mejor que me vaya.

—No te preocupes, yo te invito— levantó la mano y uno de los mozos se acercó hasta ellos –Pide lo que quieras.

—Me da un poco de vergüenza.

—Si no pides, cancelaré mi pedido— Eriol tragó saliva nervioso, y tomó con lentitud la carta que el hombre le ofrecía. Le dictó un plato y una bebida, y ella sumo dos postres y una botella de champagne.

—No era necesario.

— ¿Señor Hiragisawa, este ha sido su primer día en este trabajo?

—Sí. Entonces es un momento para celebrar— levantó la botella y le sirvió un poco a la copa de Eriol para brindar juntos.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado de que no despertara el hombre que estaba en su cama y dejo el abrigó a un lado. La persona en la cama ni siquiera se movió. Tomoyo sonrió y con rapidez y destapó a su pareja, pero solo encontró los cojines blancos puestos de tal manera que se confundieran con una persona. No dijo nada, giró sus talones y reviso la puerta del baño que hasta ahora se daba cuenta estaba semi-abierta.

Entró en el cuarto y lo vio ahí, su gran cuerpo desnudo y bien dotado, balanceándose de un lado para otro colgado por una cuerda desde el cuello. –Estúpido— murmuró mientras lo veía balancearse.

_Continuara…_


	2. Tsubasa

—Lo lamentó tanto, sé cuan difícil debe ser su pérdida— la mujer estacionada junto a Tomoyo, lloraba tanto que equivalía a todas las lagrimas derramadas por el grupo que había asistido al funeral. Takashi se había suicidado y ella lo había encontrado en el cuarto de baño. Una experiencia horrible decían algunos de los presentes y se lamentaban por Tomoyo, pero ella no estaba realmente choqueada. Quizás sí, por el hecho de que ese hombre hubiera muerto en su casa y después de haberlo conocido, pero no por algún sentimiento que guardara.

Díganme que soy una perra pensó pero no siento alguna perdida, solo un alivio disimuló su sonrisa y observó el féretro bajar. He sufrido cosas peores ni siquiera se quedo a ver el final del entierro, fue una de las primeras en marcharse, luego de darle el "sentido" pésame a la familia.

**Novela de un desamor.**

Capitulo 2

"**Tsubasa"**

"_Que haría el fuerte Tsubasa en una situación como la suya. Él era un hombre fuerte al que ya habían lastimado demasiado. Tsubasa tenía el cabello castaño claro con ojos negros y la piel blanca; media cerca de 1 metro setenta y poseía un gran físico. No era flaco, sino cada parte bien torneada. Había sido un esplendido amante para Emily, pero ella lo había dejado por irse a los brazos de otro hombre con una mejor posición. Tsubasa se interno en el mundo financiero, viajo a Estado Unidos y entró a Wall Stret, ahí conoció a grandes personas que lo ayudaron y finalmente se presento en el casamiento de Emily, cuando ella ya estaba casada con William, su millonario esposo. Ahí Tsubasa entendió que el mundo de ambos era diferente, ella era una mujerzuela que se vendía por dinero, quizás por una sortija y un titulo ante la sociedad La señora de; pero él era diferente y aunque tenía dinero, en ese momento, para comprar a cualquier mujer que deseara, no pertenecía a ese mundo. Siguió con sus negocios pero se aisló en un mundo de mentiras en una gran mansión que había comprado con su fortuna. Donaba a la caridad, asistía a algunas juntas de su ya formada empresa pero siempre se mantenía alejado y ocultaba su presencia del mundo. Ese era su mundo. Esa era su realidad. Vivir escondido del mundo peligroso y doloroso que lo había rechazado por ser pobre y que ahora lo anhelaba". _

El ojiazul suspiró y dejo la pagina marcada del libro que leía.

—Eriol, ¿Estás ocupado?— Levantó la mirada para encontrarse a una linda Sakura mirándolo desde la puerta de la oficina.

—Sakura, por favor, pasa— cerró el libro dejando la pagina marcada y lo dejo sobre la mesa. Se incorporó e invitó a sentarse a su amiga cuando ella llegó a su lado. —¿Qué alegría verte por aquí?

—Estaba de pasada y decidí venir a visitarte. ¿Qué lees?— tomó el libro con cuidado y leyó la portada pero en ella no había nada escrito solo el nombre del autor y un numero.

—Es una novela— contestó Eriol al mismo momento que Sakura leía el nombre del autor. –De Clow— Eriol se sentó a su lado, mirándola. –Me encanta, es la nueva publicación. Se publica el viernes siguiente pero aun no está el titulo. Se sacó el primer ejemplar para que el editor lo leyera, en ese caso yo.

—¿Es una novela?

—Sí— Eriol sonrió satisfecho –Y es tan emocionante. Cada página me la devoró. Se me pasa el rato volando.

—Es de Clow.

—Ese hombre escribe historias maravillosas y las describe tan bien.

—¿De qué trata?

—Es de un joven pobre que se enamora de una niña, pero ella lo deja por un hombre más rico, entonces él lucha y se hace millonario, pero se da cuenta que aunque es rico nunca será como lo que ella espera, y se aísla del mundo, se encierra en sí mismo. Es muy interesante. Deberías leerlo. Si quieres puedo prestarte una copia.

—Gracias, pero no me gusta mucho leer. Así que termínalo y cuéntame que va pasando.

—Eso no tiene chiste, Sakura. Deberías leer más. Eso te ayudaría a ampliar un poco la imaginación, además… al principio leerás cosas diferentes pero luego te irán gustando artistas, escritores detallados y descubrirás cosas sobre ellos.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué has descubierto de Clow?

—Bueno, la verdad es que aun no se mucho de él— Eriol le sonrió un tanto apenado—…pero creo que él es como Tsubasa, no logra encajar bien en un mundo. Pienso que se siente un poco retraído con todos a su alrededor. Quizás sufrió una desilusión muy grande, porque el personaje de Tsubasa es muy fuerte— Sakura lo miró sin comprender –Me refiero— empezó a explicar Eriol— …El personaje de Tsubasa es muy emotiva en su descripción: sus sentimientos, sus acciones, las formas de hablar, y de describir. Creo que intenta decir algo como esta es mi historia guíenme.

—Vaya… que profundo te has puesto. Te admiró Eriol, eres capaz de saber todo eso con solo leer un libro— Eriol se colocó la mano en la cabeza y sonrió, con timidez y vergüenza.

—Es lo que pienso, veamos ahora si es verdad.

—¿Y cuando lo conocerás?

—Espero que esta semana, no lo he visto desde mi primer día y se supone que los capítulos de esta novela salen cada dos semanas, así que estaría en la fecha límite. Si para el viernes no está aquí, el editor personalmente ira a buscarlo, pero aun queda tiempo y según sé es muy puntal— Eriol se acercó al oído de Sakura para decirle un secreto –No como otros— le dijo. Y Sakura sonrió.

—¿Te has adaptado bien a este lugar?—. Eriol sonrió encantado.

—Sí, el estar aquí es como un sueño. Puedo tener acceso a la biblioteca en donde tienen al menos tres copias de los libros que han sacado y uno puede tomarlos prestado. Además puedo leer de los primeros los manuscritos de los autores.

—Tú eres un ratón de biblioteca— le dijo con cariño la joven.

—Sí, y no me avergüenza serlo. Me da muchas ventajas. Me informa de cosas que no todos saben.

—Eriol, desde pequeña lo decía "eres un chico muy culto".

—Gracias— sonrió con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—Pero también tienes unas desventajas—. Eriol se puso serio y la miró. Sakura solo se removió en su asiento. –el otro día, ¿Cómo te fue con esa chica?

—¿Esa chica?

—La joven del restaurante. En tu primer día de empleo.

—¡Ah… ella!

—¡Sí…! ella— se mofó Sakura.

—No lo sé— dijo seriamente. –No tuve el valor de pedirle su número u otra cosa, aunque los tengo, supuestamente. Creo que vive con Clow.

—¿Clow? El novelista.

—Sí. Estaba en la casa de él el día en que fue a pedir el manuscrito. Aunque no volví a verla porque no he ido a la casa, pero se acerca la fecha del manuscrito y posiblemente vuelva a encontrarme con ella.

—En eso creo que no tienes mucha experiencia, Eriol, no sabes cómo conquistar a una chica.

—Es solo un detalle.

—Pero no insignificante— recalcó Sakura.

—Lo sé.

—Animo, Eriol, sé que encontraras a una novia—. El joven sonrió no con mucho ánimo, al momento en que entraba Kaho y lo saludaba con una sonrisa. Ella caminó hasta su escritorio y dejo todos los ejemplares que llevaba en sobres cafés apilados.

—¿Que son esos?— le preguntó Sakura en voz baja.

—Son historias, novelas, dramas, incluso mangas.

—¿Quien es ella? No la conocía.

—Es Kaho, se transfirió de otra editorial, fue ella quien me ayudo a entrar—. Sakura miró a Eriol y le sonrió –Esta mirando hacía acá, creo que te está mirando mucho.

—¿Sí?— se volteó hacia Kaho y sonrió –es porque estás tú.

—Yo creo que le gustas, Eriol.

—Yo creo que estas delirando. Apenas nos conocemos, Sakura.

—¡Ah…! ¡Eriol! Eres más lento que una tortuga. Pero ese eres tú. A ella le gustas y se nota a leguas de distancia—. Un hombre robusto y con una pequeña panza entró en la oficina y miró a Sakura. La saludó con una leve inclinación mientras se acomodaba los lentes. —¿Quién es?

—Mi jefe.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

—No quiero ser descortés, pero te veré en otro momento.

—Sí— Sakura se levantó y se quedo mirando a Eriol de frente. El chico la miró sin comprender.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Eriol… no crees que estoy un poco más gorda.

—Bueno…— el chico la miró y asintió mientras llevaba una mano a su mentón y llegaba a sus conclusiones. –Quizás deberías dejar de comer tanto, Sakura, eso te puede— Sakura le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a modo de retó.

—¡Idiota! No estoy gorda por comer de mas— refunfuñó.

—Por no hacer nada…— se prendió su ampolleta interna— ¡No puede ser!

—Sí, venía a decírtelo. Vas a ser tío.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué esplendida noticia, Sakura!—. La abrazó con ternura y felicidad –Shaoran debe estar saltando en una pata. ¡Qué felicidad!

—Venía a decirte eso eres el segundo en enterarse—

—Es todo un honor, querida Sakura— Los dos se abrazaron y sonrieron.

—.—.—.—

El auto negro se estacionó frente a la iglesia y el chofer bajó. Se alisó el cabello y tomó su cartera con las llaves. Era normal asistir a esa iglesia los días lunes en la tarde, por la sencilla razón de que nadie iba. Cerró la puerta y puso la alarma a su coche. Caminó con paso decidido y entró en el helado lugar para posar su vista sobre el sacerdote que estaba en frente de la cruz orando con desesperación. No se hizo esperar, llegó hasta el lado del hombre y lo miró desde su posición alta, en referencia a él.

—Hola— lo saludó ella seriamente.

—Tomoyo— dijo el hombre con la voz temblando por la presencia de aquella mujer. La sotana blanca hacía resaltar la piel pálida del hombre que se levantaba con nerviosismo. —Lamentó mucho tu pérdida— se apresuró a decir para romper el profundo y largo silencio que se formaba entre ellos.

—No tienes porque. He perdido cosas que amaba más.

—¿Cosas?

—Lo sabes bien, no te hagas el inocente— le contestó con burla. Dio un paso hacía él, pero el hombre retrocedió hasta chocar con la mesa que poseía los accesorios sagrados del lugar. Tomoyo cortó el espacio que faltaba para tocarse y puso una de sus piernas entre las del sacerdote. Levantó las pestañas y lo encaró. Se lamió los labios para mojarlos con saliva. El hombre se puso nervioso por la cercanía y miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie.

—Tomoyo, por favor, alguien puede vernos… y mal—mal interpretar.

—No me importa lo que piensen los demás— acarició las manos nerviosas del hombre que se movían intranquilas e intentaban evitar el contacto con ella. –Lo único que me importa es el contacto de tu pie, lo que tu instinto piensa de mí—. Se apoyó en su cuerpo y notó como su miembro estaba duro contra su vientre.

—Sabes que esto es…

—Esto es deseo— lo interrumpió ella –El deseo que tu cuerpo siente naturalmente al estar en contacto con mi cuerpo. ¿No quieres sentirlo, amor?— tomó una de las manos de Eriol y la puso sobre su pecho obligándola a tocarla y a apretarla con deseo. –Tócame, siénteme como yo te siento a ti.

—Tomoyo… no deberías hacer esto— Ella llevó su mano libre hasta la parte baja del cuerpo de él y tocó el miembro excitado que estaba bajo la sotana.

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo.

—Soy un sacerdote.

—Eres un hombre—. Acercó sus labios hasta los de él y lo besó con pasión, introduciendo la lengua dentro de la boca del hombre que olía a vino.

—.—.—.—

"—_Soy Ely— le dijo la voz tierna de una muchacha fuera del despacho, su nueva sirvienta—. Tsubasa levantó la mirada hacía la puerta y frunció el ceño. Había dado órdenes de que no quería nuevos sirvientes y, en caso de tenerlos, que no lo molestaran. Se levantó y a grandes zancadas llegó hasta la puerta para abrirla de un solo tirón. Pero su brusquedad y enojo desapareció cuando encontró a una delicada joven frente a él. Con una larga cabellera de color azabache y dos grandes perlas amatistas puestas en medio de su rostro, que lo miraban con tristeza y temor._

—_Lo siento, si lo he interrumpido, señor— contestó ella rápidamente –Me dijeron que tenía que presentarme ante usted._

—…— _Tsubasa no fue capaz de responder._

—_Soy Ely, y soy su nueva sirvienta. Estoy a su disposición—"_

Eriol sonrió, Ely calzaba justo con la descripción de Tomoyo, la chica que vivía en casa de Clow Reed, quizás ella era una modelo de Clow que él estaba usando como una referencia. Muchos de los escritores lo hacían, sacaban modelos de personas o se inspiraban en ciertas cualidades de esas personas para hacer sus manuscritos. Es perfecto sonrió Eriol, esa sería una estupenda oportunidad para conocer a esa chica, y así, saber si podría gustarle.

Continuó con su lectura y se detuvo casi en lágrimas: "C_uando Ely le comentó a Tsubasa que ella había perdido su hogar en los juegos de su padre y que había ido en busca de trabajo para poder acabar con las deudas que les habían ocasionado. Tsubasa ya se sentía más querido por Ely y ambos se llevaban bien, por lo menos conversaban de algo. Ely era encantadora, tierna y muy inteligente. Le gustaba leer novelas románticas, amaba las flores y hacer confecciones en textil. Adoraba a los animales y estaba profundamente enamorada de Tsubasa, pero él no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos porque el recuerdo de ese mundo que lo había aplastado seguía vivo. Tsubasa pensó en ayudarla, pero ella se negaba, quería algo mas, finalmente, Ely decidió tomar lo que era de Tsubasa a la fuerza, sin importar las decisiones de él._

—_No quiero atarte— le dijo cuando lo besaba en la boca, recostados los dos sobre la cama. –Es solo que quiero buscar un poco de este sentimiento en ti, quiero que me des un poco, aunque sea de esta forma. No te sientas comprometido, solo dame lo que deseo—. Tsubasa no pudo negarse y ambos terminaron envueltos en un tierno mundo de pasión y excitación que los llevo a la cumbre del éxtasis. _

—_¿Por qué, Ely?— preguntó Tsubasa cuando ya todo había acabado._

—_Por la sencilla razón que te amo, Tsubasa—"_

—.—.—.—

Tomoyo sintió como la boca de ese hombre la devoraba y le quemaba la piel con cada centímetro de su boca. Le besó el cuello y un hombro, mientras movía sus manos sobre la espalda y las caderas.

—Tomoyo— emitió un leve gemido por aquel desesperado contacto y se afirmó más de él, de su hábito. Tsubasa sintió que podía dejarlo todo por ella, dejar su hábito y huir con ella a un lugar donde pudieran continuar aquello con más tranquilidad, pero volvió a la realidad. Afirmó a Tomoyo de los hombros y la separó de su cuerpo, permitiéndole más movilidad y espacio. —¡Basta!

Ella sonrió con sorna y se arregló la manga de la camisa que Tsubasa le habría quitado si dejaban pasar unos minutos más. –Creo que esto será por hoy.

—No quiero…— dijo sin aliento —…que vuelvas.

—Pero si volveré, Tsubasa— le sonrió ella y se agachó a recoger su cartera que había caído en algún momento de su apasionado beso.

—Yo… pecó cada vez que te aparecer por aquí— se lamentó –no he podido soportar la tentación.

—Pobrecito— se burló Tomoyo –He visto cosas peores dentro y fuera de la iglesia, así que no te preocupes por un insignificante beso— levantó el mentón de él y lo besó en la boca. Él la empujo nuevamente con rapidez y se cubrió antes de que ella volviera a intentarlo. –Es hora de irme. Nos vemos— se iba a marchar pero él le afirmó la mano y la encaró con ojos arrepentidos.

—Tomoyo… ¿Por qué?— preguntó casi con un hilo de voz. —¿Por qué no dejas de perseguirme?

—¿No lo entiendes?—él negó con la cabeza sin explicación. —Por la sencilla razón que te amo, Tsubasa.

_Continuara…_


	3. Annie

Tsubasa termino de recuperar el aliento y arreglarse el habito. Nadie, agradecidamente, había sido testigo de aquel imperdonable acto de lujuria. Tomoyo ya se había marchado dejando de tras de sí un deseo que le carcomía la carne y el cargo de conciencia que sólo un padre amante de su vocación tenia. Los votos ya estaban hechos y no había vuelta atrás, por lo menos, eso era lo que él había prometido. Se peino nervioso y caminó hasta la puerta al costado del escenario cuando vio la imagen de una de sus "devotas seguidoras" mirándolo casi horrorizado.

—Annie— susurró sin aliento, al momento que daba un paso atrás.

—Padre— lo llamó ella, intentando recuperar el aliento y llevándose una mano hacía la cara, horrorizada.

—Hace cuanto que…

—Lo suficiente, temo— le dijo y se apoyó en un pilar junto a la puerta. Annie Hamilton era una de sus oradoras mas devotas, iba los martes y viernes a escuchar sus discursos y la palabra de dios, pero ¿Por qué justo hoy? se preguntó Tsubasa. Tenía el cabello corto y rojizo oscuro, sus ojos cafés y la piel un tanto blanca.

—Annie…

—No diga nada, padre. Ya no quiero ver, ni escuchar nada—. Tsubasa no pudo decir nada, cualquier cosa que dijera no iría a cambiar la forma de pensar que Annie se había hecho de él.

—Lamento haberte defraudado, Annie.

—Lo creía un santo, pensé que usted era una eminencia en esto, venia aquí porque… yo amaba escuchar de sus labios aquellas palabras tan hermosas de nuestro señor. Esperaba que usted fuera la verdad, pero sólo es…— su expresión de dolor cambio drásticamente y sus ojos se llenaron de ira –No es más que un…— aguantó las ganas de decir lo que pensaba y apretó los puños, al igual que sus labios. –No diré cosas de las que puedo ser castigada.

—Annie.

—Esperaré a escuchar lo que dicen los demás cuando se enteren que usted ha cometido aquel acto inmoral en el suelo santo de nuestra iglesia— giró sus talones y corrió hasta la puerta de salida. Tsubasa sintió que caía en un profundo abismo que no le permitiría la salida.

**Novela de un desamor**

Capítulo 3

**Annie**

Eriol contestó el teléfono de la oficina y la voz al otro lado le sonó extrañamente familiar.

—Busco al señor Takeru.

—El jefe no está, soy Eriol Hiragisawa, si quiere puedo dejarle un recado.

—¿Eriol Hiragisawa? ¿Tú no eres el editor de Clow Reed?— preguntó la voz femenina.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Hola, soy Tomoyo Daidouji—. Eriol sonrió al escucharse de nuevo hablar con aquella linda mujer. –Quería hablar con el señor Takeru para tratar el nombre del libro ¿Lo han terminado de leer?—

—Yo estoy encargándome de él, así que creo que puedo ayudarle a encontrar un nombre adecuado—. Eriol se englobó al hablar con aquella mujer sobre Clow Reed.

—Bien, excelente— dijo ella, y afinó la vista. –La verdad es que ya estaba pensando en un nombre, y quería saber la opinión de Takeru, pero si tú estás leyéndolo podrías darme tu opinión.

—Sí, estaré encantado.

—Te parece que nos juntemos en media hora en la cafetería que hay junto a la editorial.

—Claro, ahí estaré.

—Bien—. La comunicación se cortó y Eriol se movió rápidamente. Arregló su maletín y echó el manuscrito en el interior. Se arregló la corbata y la camisa, y se puso la chaqueta. Estaba en la editorial, pero aun así su nerviosismo aumento al saber que se encontraría con ella. ¿Qué le diría? Ojala no metiera la pata. Tomó el maletín, se miró una última vez al espejo, pero antes de salir observó el escritorio de su jefe. Si el hombre llegara y no lo viera en su puesto, tendría problemas muy graves con él así que decidió dejarle una nota. Cuando caminaba hacia la puerta, está se abrió y la señorita Kaho entró con una gran cantidad de bocetos.

—Déjame ayudarte— le dijo, al momento que le quitaba la mayor cantidad de documentos para dejarlos sobre el escritorio de está.

—Te ves bien ¿vas a buscar algunas ediciones?

—Voy a la entrevista con el representante de Clow, quiere discutir el nombre de su novela, así que me juntaré con ella en la cafetería de abajo.

—Ah…— fue su única respuesta. No parecía muy feliz de que él se juntara con la joven, pero eso era trabajo. "_Yo creo que le gustas, Eriol_" Las palabras de Sakura retumbaron en ese momento, y no pudo concentrarse en otra que no fuera ella. Kaho era una mujer hermosa, de alta estatura con un cuerpo de modelo y el cabello hecho de oro cuando se colocaba al sol, pero no era su tipo de chica Realmente, no sé cuál es mi tipo de chica. –Eriol— lo llamó ella. Él levantó su mirada hacía los ojos de su compañera. –Eres un joven muy atractivo, creo que me gustas— le confesó aguantando el nerviosismo.

—Kaho…— susurró él, sin poder decir palabras.

—Quería decírtelo. Sabes, esta noche podríamos salir juntos, a tomar algo, tú ya sabes.

—No sé qué decir—. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—Tan solo ven conmigo, prometo ser una buena compañía—. Ella le hizo un guiño con el ojo, y él asintió.

—.—.—.—

—Yo estaba pensando algo como "el idiota que mira el ventilador"— le dijo Tomoyo, notando que él no estaba atento a lo que decía. Ya llevaban 15 minutos y Eriol parecía más interesado en como giraba el ventilador del techo que en el nombre del libro. Tomoyo frunció el ceño y se levantó, dejando el suficiente dinero sobre la mesa para pagar su cuenta. Eriol se levantó y se maldijo por no haberle prestado atención.

—Lo lamento—. Se disculpó y se puso a su lado.

—Señor Hiragisawa, si no le interesa su trabajo debería dejarlo.

—Si no se trata de eso.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Bueno, es algo más personal. ¡Ah!— se revolvió el cabello y se sentó en la mesa. –Tengo mis propios problemas—. Tomoyo lo vio afligido y la forma en que se había revuelto el cabello de alguna manera la hizo sorprenderse. Ahora notaba una apariencia tan despreocupada y tan varonil. Se había deshecho de la apariencia de ejecutivo aburrido y para transformarse en un hombre sensual. –Creo que hace un poco de calor— le comentó mientras tiraba del nudo de su corbata y abría el primer botón de su camisa. Tomoyo se lamió los labios para humedecerlos porque se le secaron cuando él hizo aquellos movimientos.

—Si quieres lo dejamos para otro día— le propuso, pero él negó con la cabeza y la miró.

—Lo lamento. Siempre soy muy riguroso con mi trabajo—. Cerró los ojos y los apretó al momento en que se pasaba los dedos por los ojos. Tomoyo deseo que se quitara los lentes.

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte. Conozco mucho del tema.

—Estoy un poco cansado. Ayer me quede hasta tarde leyendo la novela y no dormí muy bien.

—¿Te gusta lo que escribe Clow Reed?—. Preguntó con cuidado de no sonar impertinente. Se sentó nuevamente y guardó su dinero.

—Me encanta. Encuentro que su forma de escribir es muy sentimental y profunda. Creo que debe ser una persona maravillosa.

—No creo que Clow sea como lo imaginas— le dijo con la mirada puesta sobre el café a medio enfriar que tenia frente a ella.

—¡Yo lo amo! ¡Me encanta!—. Tomoyo se sonrojó con aquella declaración y levantó el mentón. —Y también me encanta uno de sus personajes.

—¿Quien?— quiso saber y no se detuvo a analizar su pregunta que pudo escucharse un poco impertinente.

—Ely, me encanta y creo…— se detuvo a mirarla. Tomoyo se alejó incomoda al saber que él se refería a ella. —… que él se inspiró en ti.

—De hecho, así es.

—Creo que si fuera Tsubasa me enamoraría completamente de ti— sonrió sin notar su osada declaración, pero la mirada de Tomoyo ya no era la misma. Era fría y cargada de mal humor, pero él no lo notó.

—Podemos continuar con lo otro—. Dijo secamente. Pensé que hablaríamos sobre el libro y aun no he llegado a un acuerdo.

—Estaba pensando en el nombre del protagonista.

—¿"Tsubasa"? No, no me gusta. Las novelas siempre tienen que tener el nombre característico de la historia y Tsubasa no me dice nada.

—Y que tal "Desamor".

—Dice demasiado.

—Creo que ya tengo una idea—. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Tomoyo buscó en su cartera el celular y leyó el número sin nombre que había. Observó a Eriol, y le sonrió. –Discúlpame un momento—. Tomoyo se giró y atendió la llamada. –Habla Tomoyo.

—Algo malo sucedió— le dijo el hombre. –Tienes que venir inmediatamente.

—Voy para allá—. Cortó la comunicación y se levantó. Lo lamentó Hiragisawa, tengo que irme— dejo dinero sobre la mesa y se despidió con la mano, pero Eriol se acercó a ella y le afirmó la muñeca.

—¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

—No lo sé, Hiragisawa, pero te llamaré.

—Podríamos ir a cenar esta noche.

—Está bien, pero te aviso que no sé la disponibilidad que tengo, en caso de cualquier cosa.

—Solo avísame— completo él la oración con una sonrisa.

—Y así lo haré— le dijo y salió rápidamente hasta el estacionamiento.

—.—.—.—

Tomoyo entró en la iglesia y vio cuando el sacerdote que la seguía con la mirada entraba en el confesionario. Lo siguió y entró en su cubículo sin hacer mucho ruido.

—¿Qué paso? Tsubasa.

—Nos vieron— soltó de golpe. –Una de los miembros de la iglesia nos vio y me acusara a la junta de sacerdotes para que me quiten de mi puesto. No sabes todo lo que me costó entrar aquí, Tomoyo, este era mi sueño. Lo siento si te deje, pero aun te amo y te deseo. Mi cuerpo aun reacciona al pensar en nuestro beso. Pero Tomoyo, yo elegí este camino, más que el amor y el deseo que tu cuerpo me hacía… elegí ser sacerdote—

—Me has hecho venir— dijo con voz ronca –para escuchar el por qué me rechazaste.

—No. ya te lo dije: Nos vieron y me delataran y no sé qué hacer. En unos cuantos días seré apedreado en la calle y escupido por mis discípulos; el respeto que tanto trabajo me costó conseguir se irá al fango y ellos me apuntaran con su dedo y dirán que yo ensucie la casa de nuestro señor.

—¿Quien nos vio?

—Necesito ayuda, Tomoyo, pero mis palabras no pudieron persuadir a Annie Hamilton y ella me crucificara vivo en la junta de sacerdotes de mañana.

—No sé porque lo hago, Tsubasa. Eres una peste, un imbécil y bueno para nada, pero tengo el deber de ayudarte porque no quiero que me busques porque ya no puedes ser sacerdote, sino quiero que abandones a tu dios para estar a mi lado.

—¿Hablaras con ella?

—Sí, ¿Dónde la puedo encontrar?

—No lo sé. No sé donde vive, solo sé que venía a la ceremonia los martes y viernes, pero ahora no creo que venga hasta mañana en la tarde.

—Me dejas en un aprieto, pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos.

—Gracias, Tomoyo, de verdad te lo agradezco.

—No te preocupes Tsubasa. Te apuesto a que ella no le dirá nada a nadie—. Su mirada quedó oculta por el flequillo que ocultaba su frente. –Nadie se atreverá a molestarte, Tsubasa.

—.—.—.—

—Hola— saludó Tomoyo a su amigo cuando entraba a la oficina de investigaciones nacional. Él era el hombre perfecto para ayudarle a encontrar a una persona.

—Tommy, amor. Dichosos son los ojos que te ven—. Él la tomó de una mano y la hizo girar para lucirla frente a él.

—Toshiki, tan guapo como siempre— dijo ella abrazándolo y juntando sus senos en contra de la camisa suelta que lucía su castaño amigo.

—¿Dime, que te trae por aquí?— Tomoyo echo un vistazo a la oficina que estaba casi vacía. —¿Para qué soy bueno?—. Los dos se sentaron lado a lado frente al escritorio de Toshiki que era uno de los últimos en un rincón.

—Necesito encontrar a una persona, tengo su nombre, y sé que vive por aquí, pero no se su ubicación.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te preste un servidor para rastrearla?— rió a carcajadas, pero lentamente fue perdiendo la gracia cuando notó que ella no se reía.

—De hecho, sí—. Él levantó la mirada hasta los ojos amatistas.

—¿Es en serio?— preguntó atónito y se acercó a ella, mientras Tomoyo se echaba el cabello hacía atrás.

—Sí— le dijo con tranquilidad. –Te pagaré este favor—. Le dijo y se abanicó el rostro con la mano. –Hace un poco de calor aquí— desabrochó el primer botón de su blusa para dejar un pequeño escote tentador. Toshiki tragó saliva y se limpió la boca con la palma de la mano. –Te lo pagaré, Toshiki— le dijo –tengo dinero y puedo darte una buena cantidad—. Toshiki asintió, y Tomoyo sonrió.

—La oferta no es mala— le dijo –pero no quiero dinero, si puedes pagarme con otra cosa—. Tomoyo frunció el seño y lo miró. Podía esperar eso, pero no se lo imaginaba en ese momento.

—Yo…

—Puedo hacerte ese favor a cambio de algunos servicios tuyos— le tocó la rodilla con la palma y comenzó a masajearla con los dedos mientras subía de a poco hacía sus muslos.

—Toshiki—. Respiró con dificultad y afirmó la mano de su "amigo" para que no siguiera subiendo.

—Tomoyo— se acercó a su oído y sonrió –Si alguien supiera que yo le preste una computadora a una civil perdería mi puesto, por eso el precio es alto— retiró la mano del muslo de Tomoyo y sonrió –Pero no te puedo obligar. Sabes el precio y eres tu quien lo elige. ¿Qué vas a hacer?— Toshiki le tomó unas hebras de cabello y sonrió. —¿Me preguntó si la razón que te trae por aquí es tan poderosa para enfrentarte a este pago?—. Tomoyo tembló y la imagen de Tsubasa se le vino a la cabeza.

¿Lo merece? se preguntó y guardó silencio mientras agachaba la cabeza.

_Continuara…_


	4. Extasis

Toshiki pestañeó varias veces y se secó el sudor de su frente, mientras asentía con dificultad.—Bien— le dijo. –Ocupa este—. Tomoyo sentía que su corazón latía tan a prisa que se le iba a salir. Se había acostados con otros hombres, así que qué tendría de malo sumar a Toshiki a su lista personal. Cambio de puestos con él y asintió. Toshiki colocó el programa para buscar personas en la pantalla y se levantó. –Voy por un jugo, ¿quieres algo?

—Sí, tráeme una soda— él asintió y se marchó. Tomoyo rápidamente puso manos a la obra. Colocó el nombre de "Annie Hamilton" en la computadora. Inmediatamente, el listado empezó a aparecer y se hizo interminable. Vio una etiqueta que las agrupaba por diferentes categorías, entre ellas su localización exacta. Tokio puso en ciudad y la lista disminuyó. Distrito Bokutou. La lista se achicó y sólo quedo en cerca de diecinueve nombres. Vio la nueva categoría de casada y con hijos. Según Tsubasa era casada, así que puso la categoría. La lista disminuyó hasta siete mujeres. Las imprimió rápidamente y vio la hoja de papel salir de una impresora cercana. Puso una techa que decía "Eliminar historial" y cambio el nombre de búsqueda por el suyo, pero antes de apretar "Enter" vio su nombre guardado con varias categorías listó para ser encontrado. Sonrió para sí. Fue por la hoja, y la guardó dentro de su bolsa. Toshiki llegó poco después y Tomoyo miraba cuantas personas vivían en su distrito y que tuvieran el mismo nombre. Sólo era una. Y sólo ella.

—¿Y?... ¿Has terminado?

—Sí, vi que no tengo muchas rivales en este sector.

—Lo dices por tu nombre. No, no hay muchas personas que vivan aquí y no hay nadie que se comparé contigo, Tomoyo.

—Toshiki.

—Sabes que…

—Toshiki…— lo hizo sentarse a su lado y se acercó a él.

—…Tomoyo. Te espero, en el hotel Ryusaku ¿sabes donde es?—. Ella asintió. Él le afirmó el rostro con sus manos y lamió los labios de ella. –te estaré esperando. A las cuatro. No te demores mucho.

Tomoyo se subió a su auto y se apoyó en el asiento con la cabeza hacia atrás. Lo que hacía no era de su completo agrado, pero por Tsubasa haría todo lo que fuera necesario. Por él todo valía la pena. Puso a andar el motor y se dirigió a la iglesia donde trabajaba Tsubasa.

**Novela de un desamor**

Capítulo 4

**Éxtasis**

—Tengo este listado— Se lo mostró y él comenzó a leer las descripciones.

—No sé con exactitud su edad, pero debe ser ella—. Apuntó un nombre. Pero luego otro y otro.

—No estás siendo de mucha ayuda, Tsubasa. Esto es por ti, no por mí, así que pon algo de tu parte. Yo no tengo nada que perder.

—Está bien—. Observó otros nombres e intentó recordar algo –Supe que su esposo trabaja en una empresa financiera. Un banco.

—Y eso que me importa, no me ayuda en mucho.

—Lo lamento.

—¿De qué color tiene el cabello?

—Rojizo.

—¿Y los ojos?

—Cafés, su piel es blanca y no es muy alta. Tendrá cerca de treinta y cinco, más o menos.

—Haré lo que pueda. Por lo menos la lista disminuye para las jóvenes de hasta treinta años.

—Tomoyo, no sabes cuánto te agradezco esto.

—Guárdate los agradecimientos, porque te lo cobraré con crecer, Tsubasa.

—.—.—.—

Su auto se detuvo frente a la quinta casa para observar a las personas que descansaban en el jardín. Una vieja jugaba con un niño y un perro pequeño. Se bajó del auto y se acercó a la mujer.

—Disculpe, señora, estoy buscando a Annie Hamilton.

—Soy yo, querida, ¿Qué necesitas de mi?

—¿Usted?— preguntó un tanto avergonzada. –No, disculpe—. Le dijo y le sonrió. Estoy buscando a una amiga muy querida de mi madre, desapareció cuando eran pequeñas, pero ahora tiene que tener como treinta y cinco años, es católica y muy devota.

—No, querida, no soy la persona que buscas. Pero… rezare para que la encuentres.

—Muchas gracias, señora— le sonrió Tomoyo con cariño. Dio media vuelta y volvió a su auto. Tenía que tachar otro nombre. —Siguiente.

Eran cerca de las dos cuando se detuvo en la sexta casa. Una mujer salía de su casa con un traje de dos piezas; los que eran compuestos por una falda ajustada a la cintura y una chaqueta de manga larga de color café claro. Medias, zapatos cerrados de color negro, un moño alto y un sombrero sencillo para opacar el ardiente sol. Su cabello era rojizo, sus ojos oscuros y piel blanca. Se bajó rápidamente del auto y la alcanzó.

—Señora, disculpe, necesito encontrar a la señora Annie Hamilton.

—Soy yo, ¿Quién es usted?— preguntó desconfiada y altiva.

—Disculpe si molesto, señora, pero estado buscándola casi todo el día. Quería hablarle sobre el sacerdote Tsubasa.

—Ese hombre, ni lo menciones. Si vienes a defenderlo…

—Señora, si me permite hablar con usted.

—Olvídalo, ya sé quién eres tú.— observo fijamente a Tomoyo, haciendo una mueca de desagrado —Tú eres la mujerzuela que estaba con él aquel día.

—Señora, nosotros nos amamos.

—Son unos fornicadores, pecadores. Los dos arderán en el infierno—. Se acercó a ella y le dio una fuerte bofetada. Tomoyo giró la cabeza al sentir el golpe y la mejilla adolorida.

—Pensé que no creían en el infierno— le dijo con calma, mientras recuperaba su posición. Annie dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se marchó de ese lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

Tomoyo observó la silueta de la mujer caminar por la acera y sonrió –Intente ser amable—. Dio media vuelta hacía su auto y sacó las llaves, rápidamente.

Ya llevaba siguiéndola cerca de diez minutos cuando la mujer comenzó a correr. Ya se dio cuenta. Tomoyo apretó el acelerador y la hizo cambiar el rumbo por el que iba. Annie dobló en una cuadra y entro al barrio. Intentó desorientar al chofer de aquel auto, pero Tomoyo iba fija en su presa. Annie, desesperada, con el cabello ya suelto por la agitación, entró en una cuadra y observó que no tenía salida, pero cuando fue a retroceder el auto de la mujer ya se había estacionado bloqueándole el paso.

—¿Qué quiere de mi?— le preguntó a punta de lagrimas.

—Solo su silencio— le contestó con calma la amatista.

—¿Está loca? No puedo permitir que ese hombre siga dando la misa, es algo sagrado y perfecto.

—No venga a contarme el cuento, señora, sé muy bien que ustedes son las santas que van siempre a misa, pero luego se comen viva a la gente que comete algún error. ¿Dónde está su amor por el samaritano? ¿No debería ayudar a Tsubasa en resistir la tentación?

—Él es nuestro guía y todos confiábamos, no puedo permitir…

—Ya tuve suficiente— Tomoyo le dio un puñetazo en plena boca que la hizo perder el sentido de inmediato. –Odio a la gente que intenta tomarse atribuciones que no le pertenecen.

Annie abrió los ojos cuando ya llegaban a la casa. Él auto estaba estacionado en la parte trasera de la gran residencia colonial occidental y sus manos y pies estaban atadas con tela, mientras que su boca estaba amordazada.

—Buenos días, Annie, ¿Dormiste bien?—. La mujer lloró e intentó hacer ruidos para pedir auxilio. Tomoyo abrió su pórtico de puerta automática y entró el auto despacio. Annie vio cuando la puerta bajaba y ella quedaba a merced de aquella mujer.

Tomoyo se apeó del auto y abrió la puerta de la segunda cabina. Annie tembló y lloró mientras la veía colocarse unos guantes de cuero negro. La afirmó de las piernas y la jaló con brusquedad hasta que la mujer cayó fuera del vehículo.

Intentó modular algo, que sonó inaudible. –Nadie la escuchara aquí— le dijo y tomó una cinta adhesiva, sacó un gran pedazo y lo colocó en la boca de la mujer. –Señora, Annie, intenté ser amable con usted, pero usted es muy difícil de tratar. Miré que ofendiéndome en medio de la calle, diciéndome: mujerzuela, pecadora, fornicadora, etc., etc. Sabe, yo soy libre de tener al hombre que quiera y donde quiera, no tengo que hacerme la puritana para acostarme con un hombre. Seamos sinceras, "señora", ¿usted deseaba estar en mi lugar cuando Tsubasa me beso?—. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza mientras su cuerpo se tensaba. Tomoyo se movió a su alrededor y abrió una caja con total cuidado. –Esta es mi colección privada—. Sacó un fuete negro apuntó a la mujer mientras ella temblaba. –Usted me hizo las cosas más difíciles de lo que pensé, sabía que nadie toca a Tsubasa, ¡Nadie! Él es mi hombre y no quiero que nadie lo lastime más que yo, nadie. Pero usted quería tomarse atribuciones que no le correspondían ¿verdad?— Annie negó con la cabeza y con lagrimas en los ojos —¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Chantajearlo? ¿Pedirle su cuerpo de la misma manera que yo se lo exigí?—. Tomoyo volvió a la caja y dejó el fuete en él. –Lo único que tendrá de él será un vago recuerdo, señora. No se preocupe, no le haré nada… por ahora— miró el reloj de su muñeca y soltó un suspiro. –Ahora tengo que irme. Así que, quédese aquí sin molestar a nadie— la amarró con más cinta adhesiva sobre las piernas y muñecas y le dio una palmadita en el rostro. –Nos vemos.

—.—.—.—

Cuando llegó al hotel se encontraba con un nuevo cambio de ropa, bañada y perfumada para recibir a Toshiki. Él la esperaba en un cuarto de hotel y fue por mensaje de texto que le dio su número.

—Ya pensaba que no llegabas— le comentó con una sonrisa.

—Siempre cumplo mis promesas, Toshiki, siempre—. Entró en el cuarto y él cerró la puerta a su espalda.

Tomoyo dejó que el susurró de Toshiki tocara su cuello y pensó en que todas las caricias se las daría Tsubasa. El puso sus manos sobre su cabello y lo oloroso con sentimiento. Luego lo tiró hacía un lado y observó el broche del vestido y los hombros semidesnudos por el escote. Amaba que Tomoyo siempre mostrara su elegancia usando faldas o vestidos que llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

—¿Aun estas enamorada de Tsubasa?

—Si te dijera que no, estaría mintiendo—. Él emitió un sonido bronco y mantuvo su respiración cerca del cuello de ella. –Supe que Takashi se suicido.

—Sí.

—¿Y no tienes un poco de pena?

—Lo único que tengo es un alivio. Takashi se volvió insoportable y una carga para mí.

—Ah…— suspiró Toshiki –Tomoyo, eres una mujer muy insaciable, él único que puede colmar tu sed es Tsubasa y es el único que no quiere hacerlo. Pero yo que tu… no me haría muchas ilusiones— puso sus palmas sobre los hombros de Tomoyo y comenzó a masajearlos –Pronto te darías cuenta que él no es tu tipo, pero no lo descubrirás hasta que tú misma te des cuenta.

—Creo que concuerdo contigo, Toshiki— sintió que las manos de él llegaban hasta el cierre de su vestido y esté comenzaba a bajar hasta el tope. Su espalda quedo descubierta y su bretel se soltó.

—Tomoyo, mi Tommy, esta noche te haré una mujer completa— le dijo mientras bajaba el vestido hasta el piso. Sintió como él la apretaba contra su pecho y miembro duro y metía su mano dentro de su bragas para penetrarla con sus dedos lo más salvaje que pudiera ser. Tomoyo cerró los ojos cuando sintió que sus bragas bajaban hasta el suelo y él la hacía voltearse para mirarla por delante. –Oh… amor mío, mi querida y delicada Tomoyo— separó un poco los muslos de ella e introdujo sus dedos para poder tocarla más íntimamente. Tomoyo sintió que le faltaba la respiración, él la excitaba, pero no podía concentrarse en su rostro, solo veía la imagen del único hombre que la rechazaba aun amándola. Tsubasa se dijo, y se afirmó de los hombros de Toshiki para no perder el equilibrio. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?. Toshiki le lamió el pezón y lo succionó con tanta fuerza que pensó que se lo arrancaría del pecho. Luego la tomó con las piernas separadas y la tiró sobre la cama diciéndole palabras excitantes y tiernas. Se desvistió rápidamente, para ese entonces Tomoyo ya estaba preparada mentalmente para recibirlo, pero no físicamente y él la penetro con rudeza y salvajismo. Haciéndola gritar por dolor.

—.—.—.—

Eriol salió más temprano de lo que pensaba. Había ido a casa de Sakura para ver a su querida prima y a su enojón mejor amigo y futuro padre.

—¡¿Qué tal viejo?— saludo Eriol al mirar a su mal humorado amigo. —¿Qué tienes?

—No lo sé— le dijo Shaoran, tirado sobre un sofá con un pañuelo blanco y húmedo sobre el rostro. –Me siento tan mareado.

—Ha vomitado dos veces, pensé que podía ser un virus—. Comentó Sakura –Y fuimos al médico, pero el doctor dijo que no estaba enfermo.

—¿Qué mas síntomas tienes, Shaoran?—. Preguntó Eriol, pero Shaoran no contestó, sino que sólo se tensó. Sakura interrumpió el silencio.

—Mareos, antojos, vómitos, cansancio.

—Está esperando un hijo— concluyó Eriol divertido. –Hombre, por dios, es Sakura quien tienen que tener esos síntomas, no tu.

—Prefiero tenerlos yo— dijo molesto.

—Obvio, eso significa que realmente están esperando un niño, y tú eres el padre; el valiente y amoroso padre.

—¡Porque no terminamos con esto!— dijo Shaoran incorporándose y dejando caer el paño de su rostro. —¿Qué hay de ti?

—Es cierto, Eriol— interrumpió Sakura. – ¿Cómo ha estado tu trabajo y… aquella chica?

—¿Qué chica?

—No recuerdo su nombre, pero la vimos en la oficina.

—Ah… ¿Kaho? Ella está bien, justamente hoy voy a ir a cenar con ella.

—¿No paso nada con la modelo del restaurant?— Preguntó Shaoran dejando el paño húmedo sobre la mesa de centro.

—Tomoyo, si, también la vi hoy, es hermosa y simpática, hoy la invite a salir.

—Vaya, Eriol, estas aprendiendo— animo Shaoran con una sonrisa –Vamos, que puedes conseguir a una novia.

—¿Y para cuando tienes la cita con la modelo?

—Para hoy en la noche—. Sonrió feliz y luego se horrorizo. –No puede ser.

—¡Eriol!— le grito Sakura. –No puedes hacer dos citas en un mismo día.

—Por dios, como puedo ser tan imbécil.

—Tranquilo, puedes cancelar a una y luego contactarla para mañana.

—¿Pero a quien? Kaho hoy me dijo que yo le interesaba y a Tomoyo pensaba decirle que ella me gusta.

—Cancela a Tomoyo y cuando acabes de rechazar a Kaho entonces vas a buscar a Tomoyo.

—Creo que eso será lo mejor—. Él negó con la cabeza mientras se tranquilizaba.

—.—.—.—

Tomoyo llegó a casa mas cansada de lo normal, el cuerpo le dolía por completo y sentía que nunca se iba a reponer. Toshiki había sido demasiado brusco con ella. La había llevado al límite muchas veces y con fuerza. Su forma de tener sexo era tan diferente a la de Takashi. Se derrumbó en la entrada y vomito. No aguantaba su propia existencia y lo que había hecho ya iba más allá de su control. Se quedo ahí en la entrada hasta haber recuperado las fuerzas que necesitaba para terminar con su trabajo. Se levantó y se cambió de ropa; luego tomaría un largo baño, pero antes que todo tomó su celular y marcó un número de teléfono. Enseguida contestó el hombre indicado.

—Eriol.

—Tomoyo— saludó feliz, en contraste con la voz apagada de ella.

—Lo lamentó, Eriol, pero tu invitación no puedo aceptarla, disculparme por favor—. Dijo con voz cansada. Eriol la notó de inmediato.

—No, no te preocupes, podemos dejarla para mañana ¿Si no te molesta?

—No. esplendido. Entonces mañana. Que tengas buenas noches.

—Igual tú— le respondió él y los dos cortaron la comunicación. Tomoyo dejó su bolso en la mesita del recibidor. Fue hasta el segundo piso y se cambio de ropa rápidamente. Se puso un pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter negro. Se amarró el cabello en una trenza y luego lo envolvió alrededor de su cabeza. Se puso los guantes y bajo hasta el recibidor, de donde sacó las llaves de una de sus camionetas. Bajó hasta el sótano y encontró el cuerpo de Annie Hamilton sudoroso y fatigado. El pecho le subía y bajaba por la fuerza y energía que la mujer había usado al intentar soltarse, pero para Annie, todo había sido en vano, todo estaba Tal como lo había dejado. Tomó la manguera conectada a la llave y roció el cuerpo con agua fría. No quería dejar ninguna marca sobre aquella mujer que pudiera incriminarla. Le pasó un paño por el cuerpo y borró cualquier huella. La arrastró hasta un costado del pórtico y se percato de que estuviera bien atada. La arrastró hasta otro de los autos que mantenía ahí guardado y abrió la parte trasera de una de las camionetas. Subir a esa mujer fue todo un desafío. Terminó exhausta y al otro día no tendría ni fuerzas para caminar. La tapó con una manta oscura y trajo una jeringa que la haría dormir. Annie la miró con terror y observó cuando Tomoyo llenaba de aire la jeringa y la clavaba en su cuello sin dudar.

—Adiós, querida— le dijo e introdujo todo el aire en el cuerpo de la mujer. Luego quitó la jeringa y la dejó sobre una mesa. Terminó por tapar el cuerpo y se puso en marcha. Conocía un buen lugar para dejar a Annie descansar. Cerró la puerta de atrás de la camioneta y se subió con rapidez. El vehículo se puso en marcha y se alejó de su casa, hacia las afuera de la ciudad.

—.—.—.—

Tomoyo se recostó en su cama cerca de la mañana, toda su casa estaba limpia, al igual que los dos autos y la ropa que llevaba el día anterior. La cinta adhesiva estaba en su sótano, y la jeringa desinfectada y guardada en su botiquín. Se había deshecho de la aguja en la carretera.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos, sin mirar por última vez las cortinas cerradas para poder dormir. El papel donde estaban en listado los nombres de Annie Hamilton estaba quemado en su chimenea. Todo estaba limpió y en perfecto estado, como si aquella mujer jamás hubiera entrado en su casa.

Sonrió y se quedo completamente dormida.

_Continuara…_


	5. asechando

Eriol le sonrió nervioso a Kaho cuando ella se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo apoyando sus senos firmes en él. Eriol estaba nervioso y tembloroso. Intentó alejarse sin que la chica se diera cuenta, pero por el estado de ebriedad en que se encontraba era difícil deshacerse de ella.

—Tú…— le dijo con tono desafinado —…me encantas—. Eriol la afirmó para no caer mientras seguía caminando por la calle. No había taxis disponibles y el departamento de Kaho no quedaba tan lejos, así que podría llevarla hasta allá caminando. — ¿Yo… te gusto… aunque sea un poquito?— le preguntó.

—Kaho, sí me gustas, pero no de la— se interrumpió cuando vio que ella se lanzaba contra él e intentaba besarlo. Olía a cerveza y eso le desagradaba. Corrió el rostro y la chica le besó la mejilla.

—Hueles bien— le dijo y comenzó a lamerle el cuello. Eriol se alejo de ella y respiró nervioso.

—Kaho, no hagas eso. Ya casi llegamos— la tomó de la mano, lo más alejado posible de ella.

—Eriol, ¿te gusta alguien?

—Creo que sí.

—La flacucha de Clow ¿verdad?— Eriol asintió levemente recordando la imagen de Tomoyo. Tan altiva y segura de sí misma. La forma en que fruncía el seño y que tomaba las copas de vino con tanta gracia.

—Creo que me gusta mucho más de lo que pienso.

—Es tan aburrida y… no es mi tipo— Kaho se apoyó en su hombro y lo abrazó —ya puedes llevarme— dejó caer todo su peso contra la espalda de Eriol y se quedo dormida.

**Novela de un desamor**

Capítulo 5

**Asechando **

La despertó dos horas después el teléfono que estaba junto a su cama. Abrió sus ojos soñolientos y levantó la cabeza para mirar su celular. Lo tomó con sorna y contestó, mientras bostezaba.

— ¿Hola?— preguntó entre bostezos –habla Tomoyo.

—Tomoyo, soy Toshiki ¿te desperté?

—Sí, ¿Qué pasa?— se restregó los ojos y vio la hora en el reloj de mesa sobre su velador: 8:45 marcaba. Solo había podido dormir una hora y tantos minutos.

—Quiero verte.

— ¿Qué?

—Quiero verte, ahora. Voy camino a tu casa.

—Toshiki, no. estoy muy cansada. Aun estoy acostada.

—No te preocupes, yo iré a hacerte compañía. En cinco minutos estoy allá—. La comunicación se cortó y Tomoyo quedo mirando su celular horrorizada. No tenía nada que temer que si alguien fuera a su casa, pero ¿qué diablos se creía Toshiki al ir a exigirle su compañía? Era un pago por acción y no estaba dispuesta a acostarse con aquel salvaje nuevamente, por lo menos, por un buen tiempo.

No iba a preocuparse más de la cuenta, si Toshiki iba, tan solo no abriría la puerta y en caso de que se pusiera difícil llamaría a la policía. Siendo detective no le convenía tener problemas con la justicia.

Se estaba quedando dormida cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. No se movió de su posición, después de un rato él se aburriría e iría, pero no fue así. Siguió y siguió tocando el timbre hasta que se detuvo bruscamente. Se subió al auto y se marchó. Tomoyo asintió más tranquila y volvió a la cama. El imbécil tenía carácter, pero ella también tenía el suyo. Lo que resto de tarde lo paso en cama, tenía que estar linda y fresca para encontrarse con Eriol en la tarde. Puso la alarma y volvió a dormir.

—.—.—.—

_Tsubasa estaba nervioso, hacía dos días que Ely no se había aparecido y ya pensaba que no regresaría, la quería a su lado, aunque no para tenerla en su cama, sino para contemplar ese ánimo tan radiante que emanaba de ella. Habían discutido, y Ely le dijo con fuertes y bruscas palabras llenas de resentimiento:_

—_No te fijas en mí porque soy pobre y poco delicada. No soy tan refinada como Emily, no tengo gracia y talentos que salen a flote a menudo. Mi lenguaje es simple y mis modales un tanto bruscos. ¿No es cierto? ¿Por ser pobre es que me rechazas?—. Tsubasa no pudo responderle por que aquellas mismas palabras las había usado él en su tiempo y Emily había dicho que sí a todas sus preguntas._

—"_No puedo casarme con alguien que no esté a mi nivel"— había sido su respuesta en aquel entonces. Pero Tsubasa no veía a Ely como Emily lo veía a él, él nunca se había fijado en aquella diferencia. _

_Ely salió corriendo angustiada por el silencio abrumador de Tsubasa. Preferiría huir a escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle. Tsubasa no la siguió_

Eriol cerró la página y entró en el edificio de trabajo. Kaho no había llegado cuando él dejó la oficina, pero lo que sí estaba era la hoja de ruta del día. Tendría que afinar sus zapatos puesto que tendría mucho que caminar. Era una buena idea comprarse un auto que lo ayudara en esos recorridos.

—Buenos días, Eriol ¿Qué tal?

—Buenos días, jefe.

—Te deje la hoja de ruta, hoy tienes que ver a Umi Mizuki, intenta conseguir el manuscrito, ella siempre se atrasa.

—La última vez que la vi, me entregó su manuscrito él día.

—Una en un millón. Tuviste suerte de principiante.

—Jefe, ¿Cuándo tendré que ir por el manuscrito de Clow Reed?

— ¿Quieres ir a esa casa?

—Sí. La chica es bonita, me agrada su compañía— sonrió Eriol, pero su jefe hizo una mueca.

—No te entrometas con ella, Eriol. No es para ti—. Las últimas palabras de su jefe sonaron ariscas, y Eriol se preguntó si aquel hombre sentía algo por Tomoyo Daidouji. Iba saliendo del edificio cuando se topó con Yoshino, un joven editor que trabajaba hace tres años ahí.

— ¿Vas de salida, Hira-Hira?— le preguntó Yoshino.

— ¿Hira-Hira?

—Es tu nuevo nombre— le respondió feliz.

—Sí quieres puedes llamarme Eriol, en vez de…

—OK. Entonces serás Eriol—. El ojiazul sonrió y lo miró a los ojos. Yoshino trabajaba hace tiempo ahí, quizás podría decirle algunos secretos de la intimidad de su jefe.

—Yoshino, sabes cada cuanto tiempo se van a buscar los manuscritos a la casa de Clow Reed.

—Uh… Clow Reed. Ese escritor es difícil, vive con una niña.

— ¿Una niña?

—Una mujer, a eso me refiero— le contestó Yoshino –Cada un mes, más o menos, muchas de las editoras tuvieron problemas con la representante de Clow, la niña esta… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

— ¿Tomoyo?

—Sí, sí, ella, Tomoyo— Yoshino asintió mientras conversaba –Es muy apática con las personas, tiene muchos secretos.

— ¿Qué tipo de secretos?

—Ya sabes, se dice que anda con varios amantes y eso. Una mujer tan hermosa no creo que deban faltarle los hombres, y ya sabes, su novio se suicido hace poco.

—Lo supe—. Eriol frunció el seño. –Pero ella… no tiene la culpa.

—No, no, no. nadie está diciendo que la tiene. Me refiero que ahora que está sola puede estar disponible para cualquier atractivo chico que quiera estar con ella.

— ¿Y eso es un secreto?

—No. pero puede ser una oportunidad para ti—. Eriol sonrió.

—Podría ser, pero… ¿Por qué todas tenían problemas con ella?

—Decían que Tomoyo las miraba mucho, las acosaba con la mirada. La verdad es que creo que las chicas tenían envidia de ella, porque es todo una modelo… y ese maldito de Clow la tiene para sí solo. ¡Ah!… como hubiera deseado ser su editor para estar más cerca de ella.

— ¿Por qué no se lo pediste al jefe?—. Preguntó Eriol, y Yoshino se puso serio.

—Sí se lo pedí, pero él se negó, siempre mandaba a mujeres a buscar el manuscrito.

— ¿A mujeres? ¿Por pedido de Tomoyo? ¿Crees que ella puede tener una… una… desviación por las mujeres?

— ¡No!— Yoshino lo abrazó del cuello y lo acercó a si para contarle un secreto. Eriol se puso nervioso porque otro hombre lo abrazara sin preocupación, como si fueran grandes amigos. –Lo que pasa…— continuó Yoshino —…es que al jefe parecía gustarle la chica esta, y ella lo rechazó.

— ¿El jefe estaba enamorado de ella?— preguntó Eriol casi en susurros.

— ¿Estaba? Yo diría que está—. Los dos se separaron y se miraron como si esa conversación nunca hubiera sucedido. –Bien, Eriol, creo que me voy a trabajar. Que tengas un buen día.

—Nos vemos, Yoshino—. Eriol siguió su camino hasta la salida. ¿Si él se declarara a Tomoyo, ella lo rechazaría? la duda le carcomió las entrañas realmente, no quiero ser rechazado por ella se dijo y siguió su camino.

—.—.—.—

Ya oscurecía cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Tuvo un poco de temor de volver a encontrarse con el nombre de Toshiki en la dirección, pero no era él, el nombre era de…

Lo tomó y contestó.

— ¿Tsubasa?—

—No vino, ella no vino a hablar. ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le dije lo que sentía por ti y que por favor no se entrometiera mas. Que tú estabas pensando en dejar la sotana y venir para casarte conmigo.

— ¿En serio? Bueno, ella no vino y ahora estoy más aliviado—. Se sintió un suspiro. Tomoyo sonrió y lo imagino –Te lo agradezco, Tomoyo, te lo agradezco mucho.

—No debes agradecérmelo con palabras, ya te lo dije: "no quiero tu agradecimiento" quiero tu presencia aquí a mi lado.

—Sabes que es imposible.

—No, no es imposible, Tsubasa. Nada es imposible en este mundo.

—Tomoyo…

—Dime que me amas, Tsubasa.

—No. Ese sentimiento no saldrá jamás de mi corazón, he tomado un nuevo camino y.

—Bien, Tsubasa, nos vemos, tengo cosas que hacer—. Cortó la comunicación y se levantó. Tendría que ponerse bonita para ir al encuentro con Eriol.

—.—.—.—

Eriol esperaba a Tomoyo en el restaurante que se habían visto por segunda vez, estaba sentado bebiendo un vino blanco y leyendo otro poco de su novela. Las cosas se ponían un tanto interesantes, así que aprovechaba cualquier momento para avanzar. Con un momento rápido lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

_Tsubasa había ido a ver a Emily, a espiarla mientras ella se instalaba en su nueva casa en Tokio, en el barrio cercano al de él. Esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón no encontrarla, pero era él mismo quien la buscaba. Se quedo en su auto y esperó casi todo el día hasta que ella apareciera por la puerta._

_Durante los días siguientes, Tsubasa espió la casa de Emily y la intentó seguir, pero siempre volvía a su casa y recordaba lo solo que se encontraba. Deseaba estar así, solo y que nadie viera la tristeza de su alma, pero a la vez necesitaba alguien que le diera un poco de apoyo, necesitaba a Ely, la necesitaba mucho._

_El cuarto día fue a casa de Ely, tenía sus datos personales y el lugar donde ella vivía, y nunca había tomado en cuenta el lugar. Fue hasta la dirección indicada y se horrorizo al darse cuenta que era una población muy pobre, un departamento sencillo y humilde. Ella estudiaba en la universidad y trabajaba para mantenerse._

_Vio cuando Ely conversaba con una vecina y le sonreía con ternura. Luego entró en su departamento y no volvió a salir. Tsubasa no se atrevió a ir a hablar con ella._

— _¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué, Ely? ¿Por qué no puedo amarte a ti…?—_

—…con la misma intensidad en que pienso en cada momento en el final—. Eriol levantó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro de Tomoyo recitando la última frase de Tsubasa como si fuera ella misma. Eriol sonrió y se levantó dejando el libro abierto sobre la mesa. –Lamentó si me demoré mucho.

—No hay problema, estaba entretenido— apuntó el libro y esperó a que Tomoyo se sentara frente a él. Eriol levantó una de sus manos para llamar a un mesero. — ¿Qué vas a beber?

—Quiero algo suave— él mesero llegó a su lado y los saludó. Tomoyo le dictó rápidamente su aperitivo.

—Aquí les dejo el menú. Volveré en un momento.

Tomoyo rió por el comentario que Eriol le había hecho, llevaban horas conversando y ella ya se había enterado de muchas de sus intimidades. Había conocido a Sakura y a Shaoran y sabía que estaban próximos a ser padres. También el linaje noble al que pertenecía Eriol y porque se había ido a vivir a Japón. Su padre era japonés, mientras que su madre inglesa, ellos vivieron en Londres hasta que su madre murió en un accidente, su padre decidió irse a vivir a Japón y había fallecido hace algunos años.

— ¿En qué ciudad viviste?

—En Kobe.

—Estuvimos relativamente cerca, mi casa queda en Osaka.

—Osaka, fui a conocerla en una gira de estudios. Pero tú no tienes el acento de allá.

—Eso es bueno.

—Disculpen, señores— los distrajo el mesero. –No queremos ser descortés, pero ya vamos a cerrar—. Tomoyo observó la hora en su reloj de muñeca y sonrió.

—Son las 12. Oh…— se levantó. –Es hora de irnos, Eriol— él chico asintió y se levantó… –Aun es temprano, porque no vamos a otro lugar, esta vez invito yo—. Eriol asintió divertido y ambos abandonaron el restaurante.

Subieron al auto de Tomoyo y Eriol no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo. — ¿Qué pasa? Tengo monos en la cara— sonrió Tomoyo y lo miró de reojo.

—Tomoyo… ¿Has estado enamorada?

—Sí. De hecho hay un hombre que me gusta y otro que amo.

— ¿Estas enamorada de dos hombres?

—Algo así—. Eriol apretó los puños y bajó lentamente la mirada hacía las manos de Tomoyo que tomaban despreocupadamente el volante.

—Yo… soy muy malo para estas cosas, ya te lo había comentado. Me gusta una mujer, pero cada vez que alguien me confiesa sus sentimientos siento que tengo un deber con ellas.

—Vaya…

—Pero es extraño, en este momento todo es diferente. Siento que tengo un deber con una mujer, contigo, solo contigo— Tomoyo lo miró intentando mantener la concentración en el camino. –Tomoyo, creo que me estoy enamorando—. Ella lo miró y sintió que un nudo le apretaba el estomago. — ¿Puedes estacionarte? Por favor— pidió con la cabeza agacha. Tomoyo no dudo en hacerlo, dio una vuelta y se estacionó a un lado del camino. En aquel momento Eriol le afirmó la cara con sus manos y la atrajo hacía él para besarla. –Si— le dijo entre susurros rozando sus labios –definitivamente, te amo.

_Continuara…_


	6. Cortando lazos

Creo que de los Fic que estoy publicando ahora, este es el que más me gusta. Amo a Tomoyo.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

—Bájate— le dijo Tomoyo, y lo empujó de su lado.

—Pero.

— ¡He dicho que te bajes de mi auto!— gritó, casi histérica. Eriol intentó disculparse pero no pudo. Tomoyo pasó sobre él y abrió la puerta. — ¡Bájate!— Eriol desabrochó el cinturón y se bajo.

—Lamento si fui un poco brusco— Tomoyo se movió y cerró la puerta del copiloto. Prendió el motor de su auto y emprendió su marcha dejando a un muy perplejo y desanimado Eriol.

**Novela de un desamor**

Capítulo 6

**Cortando lazos**

Tomoyo estacionó su auto en el jardín de su casa, y se apoyó en el manubrio derramando todas las lágrimas contenidas. – ¡Maldito, Eriol! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenias… que fijarte en mi?— La puerta se abrió de un golpe y la mano de un hombre la sacó a tirones. — ¿Toshiki?— dijo atónita.

—Así que intentas evitarme— la hizo pararse frente a él, y la apretó contra el auto.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Te llamé hoy en la mañana y vine, sabía que estabas aquí y no abriste la puerta.

—No, no lo hice— lo empujó, y tomó su cartera dentro del auto y cerró la puerta. –Ya supéralo, Toshiki, solo fue una vez y con una es más que suficiente.

—No para mí—. Tomoyo pensó que la tocaría, pero no lo hizo, mantuvo la distancia.

—Toshiki, creo que debes irte— caminó hasta la entrada de la casa, y se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, no dejaría que ese hombre entrara en su casa.

—Yo decidiré eso— le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, y levantó el mentón de Tomoyo. –Lo que ahora quiero es.

—Ahórrate las explicaciones. Me imagino lo que tienes en mente, pero estoy cansada y quiero ir a dormir, no a tener sexo contigo.

—Directamente estas echándome, Tomoyo.

—Sí— ella mantuvo la compostura, y esperó a que el alzara los hombros despreocupados, y asintiera.

—Creo que tienes razón— se dio media vuelta y dio unos pasos hacía la escalinata de la casa. Tomoyo se sintió más aliviada, esperó a que se marchara y sacó las llaves de su cartera para abrir la puerta de su casa.

—.—.—.—

—No sé qué paso— dijo Eriol desesperado tomando su cuarta copa de tequila –Solo la besé, y le dije lo que sentía. No intenté ser brusco, ni sobrepasarme con ella—

—Eriol— Shaoran le quitó la copa de las manos, y lo hizo sentarse en uno de los sofás. Sakura dormía en su habitación, mientras él consolaba a su amigo. –No tienes que preocuparte por ella, quizás se sobresaltó porque no lo esperaba, pero veras que cuando se tranquilice volverá a llamarte.

— ¿Volverá a llamarme?— su voz sonó un tanto desafinada, y Shaoran se dio cuenta que ya había perdido la razón.

—Sí, de seguro volverá a llamarte.

— ¿Y qué me dirá?

—Bueno— Shaoran se puso un tanto nervioso por la pronta respuesta que tendría que darle a su muy afectado amigo —…ella puede decirte que esta arrepentida y que quiere entablar una relación contigo, la segunda alternativa es que te pida tiempo para asimilar tu confesión o la tercera es que no le interesas… y que no quiere verte más.

—No… quiere verme más.

—Es la más lejana, nunca te dirá eso, si ya aceptó salir contigo tienes muchas posibilidades de que vuelva a llamarte para que se vean.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí, hombre— Shaoran lo ayudó a levantarse, y lo obligó a caminar hasta una de las habitaciones del segundo piso. El subir la escalera fue todo un reto, pero pudieron completar su tarea sin que Eriol intentara algún acto suicida. Lo dejo acostado en la cama, y lo tapó con una frazada. El ojiazul se quedo dormido, inmediatamente.

—.—.—.—

Tomoyo despertó al otro día por el sonido de su celular. Se incorporó y alcanzó el aparato mirando la pantalla. Era Tsubasa.

— ¿Sí?— preguntó con voz soñolienta.

—Necesito verte… ¿podemos juntarnos?— preguntó nervioso.

—Por supuesto— asintió.

—Apresúrate, por favor.

—En veinte minutos estoy allá—. Tomoyo colgó e hizo una mueca. Aunque adoraba a Tsubasa ya le molestaba tener que correr por él cada vez que este le pedía un favor. Si él tenía que decirle algo ¿Por qué no iba él a verla? Se levantó con poco ánimo y se detuvo en seco antes de marcharse. Tomó su celular y observó en el directorio el nombre de Eriol Hiragisawa. No tuvo el valor para apretar el botón de llamado. Mejor… —pensó —después trataría ese tema.

Media hora después, Tomoyo entraba en la iglesia y veía a Tsubasa entrar en el confesionario. Tomoyo lo siguió, y entró en el cubículo que le correspondía.

—Dime— le dijo sin ganas. Ahora que lo notaba Tsubasa tenía una horrible actitud dependiente de ella.

— ¿Qué hiciste, Tomoyo?— le preguntó con tono acongojado.

— ¿Qué hice?— preguntó sin entender. — ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿No has visto las noticias?

—No he tenido tiempo— Tsubasa golpeó la malla que los separaba, pero luego intentó calmarse.

—La señora Annie ha desaparecido. Su esposo puso una denuncia. Yo pensé que era una coincidencia, pero es demasiada. Los detectives vinieron a hablar conmigo esta mañana.

—Es una lástima, pero no por eso tienes que llamarme. Quizás ella se fue. ¡Qué sé yo!— se levantó del asiento y salió del cubículo. Tsubasa salió detrás de ella, pero no hizo ningún comentario para alcanzarla.

—Tomoyo— murmuró, mientras la observaba marcharse.

—.—.—.—

Entró en el edificio de la editorial con poco ánimo. Lo de la noche anterior había sido todo un fracaso y esperaba poder encontrar la señal que le dijera que ya podía conversar con Tomoyo y explicarle que sus intenciones con ella no eran indecentes. ¿Quizás se apresuro demasiado? Puede que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de declaración y menos con beso incluido, pero… pero… —Idiota— se dijo a sí mismo. Él era el único que no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Él era el único ingenuo que pensaba de esa manera. Ella por ser tan linda y simpática debía estar acostumbrada a los hombres que intentaban ligar con ella. Soltó un suspiró, y entró en la oficina. Aun era temprano así que no había nadie. Se sentó en su puesto, y se dejo caer sobre la mesa. En casa de Shaoran había llorado todas sus penas. En la mañana, Shaoran lo había ido a dejar a su casa para que se diera una ducha, y se cambiara ropa para ir a trabajar. Sintió el cambio de hoja. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de Tomoyo sentada en una de las sillas del costado leyendo tranquilamente lo que sería su boceto.

—Tomoyo— le dijo mientras se levantaba con lentitud. Tenía que pensar bien lo que iba a decirle para que ella le entendiera y no se prestara para una nueva pelea.

—Hola, Hiragisawa— le contestó ella, seriamente. Eriol no sé movió de su posición. Hasta la noche anterior ella lo llamaba por su nombre y lo miraba con ternura, en cambio ahora era la misma mujer con la que se había encontrado aquel día en casa de Clow.

—Antes… que todo déjame disculparme contigo por lo de ayer.

—No tienes porque. Soy yo la que se comportó mal, pero no entendí tus sentimientos en un principio—. Tomoyo se levantó de su asiento marcando una hoja del boceto con sus dedos.

—Al contrario, soy yo quien se porto mal.

—Hiragisawa, quiero colocar las cosas en claro contigo, por eso he venido.

—Sí.

—Eres un chico adorable, muy simpático, atractivo, pero no eres mi tipo. Estoy enamorado de otra persona.

—Ya… me lo había dicho— informó con tristeza.

—Bien, me gusta que las personas que están a mí alrededor lo sepan. No tienes ninguna esperanza conmigo. Estoy enamorada de un hombre y haría lo que fuera por él. Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto, pero si intentas algo conmigo no te garantizo más que infelicidad.

—Entiendo.

—Espero que sí, porque me molesta tener que decir las cosas dos veces—. Eriol agachó la cabeza, y soltó un suspiró melancólico. –Además, no creo que en realidad yo sea la persona que te gusta—. Levantó la cabeza para mirarla y frunció el seño.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Eso es algo enteramente diferente. Si quieres rechazarme solo di lo que sientes, pero no te involucres en mis sentimientos.

—Lo digo por esto— mostro el boceto y lo dejo caer frente al chico con una página abierta. –Es donde aparece Ely, ella y yo no somos nada similares. Ella es toda bondad, pero yo no soy así. Quizás soy agradable cuando salen conmigo, pero nada más. No me confundas con Ely, ella es un personaje ficticio y yo la realidad.

—Yo… no te he confundido con Ely— dijo perplejo.

—Eso crees, pero te darás cuenta que es mentira. Conozco a los chicos como tú, Hiragisawa, aun te falta mucho por aprender y no será de mí de quien lo hagas. — Eriol iba a responder cuando la puerta se abrió y el jefe entró. Se quedo en una pieza cuando vio a Tomoyo parada en medio del pasillo que lo guiaba entre todos los escritorios al suyo.

—Daidouji.

—Takeru, te esperaba—. Le contestó con una sonrisa. Eriol no pudo creer el cambio de actitud tan brusco que ella había tenido, y la sonrisa tan natural que le salía de los labios.

—Espero que sea algo bueno.

—Sí, por lo menos para mí—. Takeru se acercó a ella y los dos caminaron hasta el escritorio de él. Takeru se sentó en su puesto y Tomoyo se quedo mirándolo de pie desde un costado.

— ¿Y qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

—Quiero que cambies a Hiragisawa. No quiero que él siga siendo el editor de Clow—. Takeru frunció el seño, y miró al ojiazul que estaba temblando.

— ¿Tuvieron problemas?

—No, pero quiero tener a alguien más profesional. No quiero un chico. Mándame a otro agente, por favor.

—Sera lo que tú quieras, Daidouji, sabes que no puedo ir en contra de tus deseos—. Ella sonrió y asintió.

—.—.—.—

Tomoyo se subió a su auto y emprendió su marcha. Lo que había hecho estaba correcto, no quería que Eriol comenzara a distraerla demasiado y, tampoco, que él se involucrara sentimentalmente con ella, porque se iba a llevar una gran desilusión. Giró por una esquina y volvió a casa. Tenía mucho que continuar, tenía que adelantar trabajo, por lo menos de sus novelas cortas.

—Te escucho, Hiragisawa ¿Qué paso?

—Nada, jefe.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo peor para un editor? que su novelista lo eche de su lado. Debería despedirte. — Takeru guardó silencio, y lo miró. Eriol tenía la sensación de que todo el cuerpo le temblaba, pero apretó los puños, y lo miró con decisión.

— ¿Me despedirá?

—No, no lo haré. Eres un buen editor y te manejas en el tema, no puedo desperdiciar a tan buen agente, pero, por favor, no tengas más problemas con los novelistas, ni con sus representantes.

—Entiendo.

—Eso espero. Porque no me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces—. Aquella frase descoloco a Eriol. ¿Quién la ha aprendido de quien… o sería mera coincidencia? Quizás nunca lo sabría.

Le dolía la espalda, tenia acalambrada las piernas, y adoloridos los ojos. Llevaba cerca de tres horas escribiendo, y sentía que ya era hora de darse un merecido descanso. Guardó su trabajo, y cerró su Laptop. Estirándose, salió de su biblioteca y fue hasta la cocina a buscar algo con que alimentarse. Tsubasa no la había llamado y eso era mejor, no tenia humor para hablar con él. El único que la preocupaba era el ojiazul, esperaba no haber sido tan dura con él, pero tenía que entender que no podía dejar que él se involucrara con ella. Los dos pertenecían a mundos diferentes: él era refrescante, sencillo e inocente, mientras que ella era una maldita perra que prefería de los placeres cotidianos a la formalidad de una relación. Le gustaba ser idolatrada por los demás hombres y sentirse extasiada cada vez que podía. Amaba a un hombre que la amaba, pero prefería servir a un dios que ni existía, que estar con ella. Estaba saliendo con un hombre que se suicido por ser tan estúpido e inútil, un bueno para nada, y ahora estaba viendo a un bruto salvaje que le dejaba inmensos moretones en el cuerpo con solo respirar cerca de ella; Eriol no pertenecía a su mundo, no tenia espacio para entablar una relación con aquel chico y mostrarle el lado feo de la vida; para eso estaban otro tipo de mujeres, mas "puritanas", como les llamaba.

Espero que lo comprendas, Eriol.

Un golpeteó en la puerta la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Dejó la leche sobre la mesa y caminó hasta la puerta principal. Miró por el "ojo mágico" que mantenía; No había nadie. Iba a volver a la cocina cuando sintió el golpe, nuevamente. Miró por la abertura y observo a flor ubicada a una buena distancia que ella pudiera verla con claridad. Abrió la puerta, y se encontró con un inmenso ramo de rosas rojas frente a ella.

—Hola, mi amor— le dijo una voz masculina que reconoció de inmediato. Tomoyo sostuvo la puerta no muy abierta, y lo miró.

—Hola, Toshiki ¿Qué haces aquí?—. Preguntó con un tono de desilusión y molestia.

—He venido a saludarte ¿No me dejaras pasar?

—No. creo que es tarde y ya debes irte.

—Tranquila, amor, no hay nada que temer—. Tomoyo afirmó la puerta e intentó cerrarla, pero él ya había puesto su pie entre las puertas para no permitir que ella lo dejara afuera. –vamos, Tomoyo, dame un poco de ti.

—Es mejor que te vayas.

— ¿Y si no quiero?— preguntó con malicia y sarcasmo.

—Llamaré a la policía.

—Si…— sonrió —…eso es buena idea, así le podrás decir todo lo que sabes sobre Annie Hamilton— Tomoyo palideció y le permitió a Toshiki tomar la ventaja de empujar la puerta completa y entrar en la casa. Dio unos pasos adentro, y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Quién… quien es Annie Hamilton?— preguntó manteniendo la calma.

—Que buena actriz eres, o realmente ya se te olvido— Toshiki dejó el ramo sobre una mesa y sacó de su bolsillo una hoja de papel que contenía un corto listado de nombres de Annie Hamilton y su dirección —¿Acaso no fue por esto, que fuiste a la oficina a verme, Tomoyo?—. Ella tragó saliva mientras sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza.

—No, no fue por eso.

—Ah… amor, no sabes cómo me gustas cuando te pones difícil, pero dejemos de fingir, tu y yo creo que podemos ser grandes socios.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. Hazme el favor de salir de mi casa.

—Sí, amor, te haré un favor, pero no exactamente ese—. La afirmó de las muñecas antes de que ella se le escapara y la afirmó contra la pared –Tomoyo, puedo guardar silencio y no involucrarte en investigaciones estúpidas si tú me ayudas a saciarme esta sed carnal que tengo.

—No tengo nada que ver con Annie.

—Sí, quizás es cierto, pero un proceso acabaría con tu reputación. Y nadie quiere eso ¿verdad?

—No tengo nada que temer— intentó empujarlo, pero él tenía el control sobre ella. –No tengo miedo a la policía. ¡Suéltame!

—Eso lo veremos—. Tomó el teléfono que descansaba sobre una mesa continua, y le marcó el número policiaco. –Llámalos, diles que un demente esta en tu casa—. Tomoyo tomó el teléfono, y apretó "Llamar".

Toshiki frunció el seño, y le quitó el teléfono de inmediato para tirarlo al otro lado del pasillo. –Ya me estoy cansando de tus juegos— la tiró al piso, y se montó sobre ella, afirmando las muñecas delicadas de Tomoyo con una sola de sus manos. Con la mano libre tiró de la blusa, y le sacó todos los botones que tenía dejando completamente abierto y a la vista el bretel negro que llevaba.

—Te denunciare.

—Cállate— le dijo y se inclino para besar el pezón sobre el bretel. –A ti te cuesta empezar, pero cuando ya tomes confianza pareces una fiera—. Tomoyo intentó quitarlo de su cuerpo, pero él la trataba con más fuerza.

— ¡Suéltame, Toshiki!— ordenó casi llorando. – ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Eso quiero, que grites, que gimas, que te deleites llamándome por mi nombre!—. Tomoyo no supo cuanto duro eso hasta que la penetro, y se movió dentro de ella con locura, lo único que le quedo fue el asqueado sentimiento de odio dentro de ella. Te odio, Toshiki. Yo jamás te perdonaré

_Continuara…_


	7. Cuidados

Disculpen la tardanza... ahora el fic.

* * *

Eriol llegó a la casa con malhumor. No habían encontrado un reemplazo para él todavía y tenía que visitar a Clow Reed, pero lo que más sentía era tener que ver a esa chica que lo rechazó tan fríamente. Iba a tocar el timbre cuando vio la reja levemente abierta.  
Tardó un momento en armarse de valor para golpear la puerta, y apenas la tocó, está se abrió con un crujido fúnebre. Hizo una mueca y asomó la cabeza con cuidado de que ella no se viera acosada por su presencia. No importaba lo que ella dijera de él, en ese momento sólo iba como un editor, sin sentimentalismos e idealismos.

— ¡Permiso!— dijo al dar unos pasos adentro. — ¿Señor Clow? ¿Señorita… Daidouji?— su mirada la alcanzó, al momento que su portafolio caía al piso.

Tirada en el piso envuelta en una espesa cabellera que se alzaba en el piso con las ropas hecha girones. No pudo controlarse, ni pensar en lo que tenía que hacer. Entró en la casa hasta ella y vio que todavía estuviera con vida. —¡Tomoyo! ¡Tomoyo!— Eriol se horrorizo al ver las magulladuras que ella presentaba en diversas partes de su cuerpo. Sus piernas, sus brazos, su pecho y estomago, tenía un golpe en la cara y un moretón más cerca del ojo. –Llamaré a la policía— se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, pero Tomoyo le afirmó las manos y se levantó lentamente, mientras segaba con la cabeza.

—No, Eriol, no llames a nadie.

—Pero, Tomoyo.

—Está bien— le dijo y derramó algunas lagrimas –No tiene importancia— se apoyó en el pecho de él y comenzó a llorar desesperada.

**Novela de un desamor**

Capítulo 7

**Cuidados**

Tsubasa entró en la casa como si lo llevara el diablo. Subió las escaleras hasta el piso superior y entró en el dormitorio. De inmediato se encontró con un par de ojos azules que lo miraban atónito.

—¿Quién es usted?— preguntó Eriol mirándolo de pies a cabeza por su traje de sacerdote. El intruso no respondió; caminó hasta la cama y afirmó la mano de Tomoyo que descansaba en ese momento. —¿Quién es usted?— volvió a preguntar Eriol.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos al sentir una cálida mano, y lo miró. –Tsubasa.

—Mi querida Tomoyo— le dijo él abrazándola con fuerzas.

—Tsubasa— murmuró Eriol al darse cuenta que el sacerdote coincidía con la descripción del libro de Tomoyo.

—Por dios, ¿Quién te ha hecho daño?

—No fue por dios, fue por mi descuido. Abrí la puerta sin notar que alguien podía entrar. Fue un accidente.

—¿Llamaron a la policía?— preguntó sobresaltado.

—No— contestó Eriol y con ello ganó la atención de ambos.

—Yo le dije que no.

—¿Por qué, Tomoyo? Tienes que denunciar inmediatamente este atentado. No puedes quedarte sin hacer nada— Con pesar se incorporó en la cama y miró a Eriol y luego a Tsubasa.

—No te preocupes. No te llame para que te pongas histérico, ya bastantes problemas me has ocasionado.

—¿Para qué me llamaste entonces?— le tomó la mano y se la besó con dulzura. Eriol notó el extraño comportamiento que los dos tenían.

—Solo quería verte—. Ella se afirmó del cuello de él y lo besó en la boca, sin importarle que Eriol los viera.

—.—.—.—

—¿Te llamas Hiragisawa, verdad?—. Eriol se detuvo, y observó al sacerdote que lo miraba desde la reja de la casona Daidouji.

—Sí— respondió secamente. Eriol ya sabía que ese sacerdote era su rival y por su aspecto podía saber porque Tomoyo se había inspirado en él para escribir su libro. Tsubasa en apariencia era un hombre atractivo, calmado y educado, y poseía un aura tranquila, quizás alguien que pudiera con la personalidad fuerte de ella, y que no resaltara mucho a su lado, pero que la complementara perfectamente.

—No te vayas— Interrumpió Tsubasa, con la mirada desolada —Por favor, cuida de Tomoyo, no quiero que esté sola en estos momentos.

—¿Y por qué no te quedas tú?

—No. Mi deber es estar en la iglesia y aunque puedo salir, para ella es mejor que yo no esté por aquí cerca—. Eriol Sonrió. Eso le agrado, él le dejaba el camino libre y, a la vez, mostraba su falta de carácter.

Eriol no se hizo de rogar. Asintió decidido por la oportunidad y regreso a la casa. Tsubasa no lo siguió, y Eriol la última vez que lo vio fue junto a la reja, mirando con temor hacia la ventana de la habitación de Tomoyo. Quizás ella estaba mirándolo desde arriba. Pero ¿De qué servía? Si él no era capaz de protegerla. ¿Qué veía Tomoyo en un tipo como ese?.

Cerró la puerta con decisión. Ya no volvería a ser el bufón de nadie. Si deseaba conquistarla debía ser un hombre, como los que le gustaban a ella.

Subió la escalera y al pasar por el pasillo se miró en uno de los espejos que adornaban la pared. Y, entonces, lo notó. Tsubasa, aun con ese estúpido y feo traje, lucía como un hombre atractivo y poderoso; en cambio él, parecía un niño creyéndose hombre. Su forma de vestir, su peinado, sus gafas y todo parecía hecho por una madre. Parezco un crio que va a su primer día de clases. Dejó caer sus brazos a un lado para poder autoanalizarse mejor.

Sus pensamientos se reforzaron cuando se vio así mismo; absolutamente, tenía muchas cosas que corregir, empezando por la forma de penarse, vestirse. Sus manos llegaron hasta su cabello, pero no supo qué hacer, así que las movió para despeinarlo y quitarle el perfecto peinado que llevaba. Su camisa dentro del pantalón, su corbata bien puesta, todo era tan perfecto que llegó a molestarle. Pero ¿Cómo cambiar? En la oficina todos lucían formales, pero de alguna manera, por extraña que pareciera, no tenían esa actitud de nerd que tenía él.

—.—.—.—

Toshiki dejo caer el lápiz con el que jugaba sobre el escritorio; Estaba nervioso y su cuerpo sudaba en exceso. Temía que, en cualquier momento, Tomoyo entrara por la puerta principal con un montón de policías y lo arrestaran por violación. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho ya era tarde, pero la posibilidad de penetrarla lo volvía loco. No aguantaba la pasión que desencadenaba la nívea cada vez que dejaba que él la tocara y más cuando se ponía difícil. Él deseaba tanto poseerla, pero ella no tenía ninguna intención de salir con él, por más que se lo pedía.

La noche anterior cuando vio la consecuencia de sus actos no supo qué hacer, siguió poseyéndola hasta que cayó cansado a su lado. Lo hizo en diferentes posiciones y cada nueva pose era una presión aun más enloquecedora. Tomoyo se mostro reacia, pero después de un rato se dejo llevar y fue tan sensual que lo incitó a mas. Le practico de todo tipo de sexo y ella solo dejo que siguiera, o eso creyó él.

Cuando se levantó del piso en la mañana tomó conciencia y se disculpó, pero Tomoyo lo miró con un odio tan grande en los ojos que él intentó evitarlos. Tenía miedo de perderlo todo por una noche de placer y no tuvo otro remedio que amenazarla con algo que la hiciera desistir de ir a la policía.

—Tsubasa está ligado a la desaparición de Annie Hamilton, si le dices a la policía lo que paso esta noche, me voy a encargar personalmente de deshacerme de él—. Como si aquello hubiera dinamita, Tomoyo se levantó y le tomó los genitales con las uñas hasta que estas se enterraron en él.

—Tócalo y te mato— dijo ella. Toshiki en la desesperación le dio una bofetada y ella cayó al piso golpeándose la frente cerca del ojo. Se vistió rápidamente y se fue, huyendo de aquella casa.

Esperaba no volver a verla, aunque la deseaba, pero ninguna mujer haría que tirara a la basura su carrera. No iba a volver a verla, por lo menos hasta que las cosas se hubieran calmado.

—.—.—.—

Eriol se quedó todo el día a cuidarla, se olvido incluso de ir por otros ejemplares. Su jefe lo llamó y le preguntó con tono furioso donde estaba, pero gracias a Tomoyo le dijo que estaba con ella terminando los capítulos de una nueva publicación de Clow.

—¿Puedo conocer a Clow?— le preguntó Eriol, pero ella negó.

—No está en casa. Me dejo su libro. Pero no puedes llevártelo aun

—No te preocupes. Si él no quiere publicarlo todavía, no se puede hacer nada—. Él le sonrió con cariño y Tomoyo correspondió. Ya se sentí amucho mejor, había descansado durante todo el día y sus fuerzas se habían repuestos, no del todo, pero algo. Además, Eriol le había preparado comida y cuando ella despertó el plato estaba listo para devorárselo.

Eriol luce diferente pensó Tomoyo y vio su nueva apariencia. Se veía mucho más relajado y natural. Si antes destacaba, ahora era una estrella. Tomoyo sonrió Aunque te veas así, aun no he cambiado de opinión.

—Te agradezco lo que haces por mí, Eriol. De verdad.

—No, de nada.

—Quiero agradecértelo de alguna manera.

—No. no tienes porque. Tomoyo lo miró cuando se levantó del asiento. –Es hora de que me vaya— le dijo un tanto solitario.

—Es peligroso que te vayas tan tarde— se incorporó y fue a levantarse cuando sintió todos los dolores por la noche anterior. –Te llevaré en auto.

—¡No!— le dijo sorprendido. –Tienes que descansar. Me iré caminando, mi casa no está muy lejos

—Lo siento— se acostó y lo miró. —¿Sabes manejar?

—Sí.

—Llévate mi auto. No tengo problema en pasártelo.

—¡No, es demasiado!

—Sólo será un préstamo.

—Pero…

—Ve. Así me dejaras más tranquila—. Eriol asintió y la cubrió con las mantas. –Las llaves están en la estancia, es una plateada con el signo de león encima. Es para el auto que está en el jardín—. Eriol incomodó por el préstamo, se despidió, y se fue. Tomoyo escuchó las puertas cuando las cerró con llave y cerró los ojos. Se ha ido pensó, mientras sentía que su habitación quedaba más sola que nunca.

—.—.—.—

Tres días después ya se sentía mejor. No había ido al hospital porque se darían cuenta que había sido una violación y llamarían a la policía, así que esperó hasta estar mejor para hacerse los exámenes pertinentes. Eriol y Tsubasa la llamaban casi todos los días, y Eriol iba a visitarla siempre que podía. Ella le entregó su auto y él se lo iba a agradecer. Tomoyo observó cuando el joven se estacionó en el antejardín y se bajaba del vehículo. Su apariencia había cambiado. Cada vez parecía que quería impresionarla con algo, su personalidad estaba intentando parecer más misteriosa, pero a ella no le gustaba eso, le gustaba el Eriol inocente y confiado que le recordaba como solía ser ella.

Tomoyo fue hasta la parte baja y le abrió la puerta antes de que él golpeara.

—Hola— lo saludó él, con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Eriol—. Lo invitó a pasar y Eriol se sintió realmente cómodo. Lo había vuelto a llamar por su nombre. Pensó muchas veces si las cosas iban a volver a ser como en un principio, y esperaba que sí, para poder declararse como a ella le hubiera gustado.

Durante el rato que estaba con ella, se dedicaban solo a conversar hasta que él se marchaba. Le contaba que tenía que trabajar para hacer horas extras porque luego se aproximaban las festividades y necesitaba dinero. Tomoyo asintió, ella también se había dado cuenta que el clima comenzaba a empeorar.

—…Puede usar el auto cuanto quieras. Es porque me ayudaste en todos estos días que han sido muy malos. Esa es la única forma en que tengo que agradecerte.

—Ya te lo he dicho… que no necesitas pagarme nada, todo lo hago por… — Tomoyo dio unos pasos hacía él, y le tocó la mejilla con la palma para poder sentir aquella pálida piel en contacto con la suya. Eriol levantó la mirada, y le afirmó la muñeca con suavidad para también sentirla. –Todo lo hago… porque… por lo que siento por ti—. Tomoyo asintió y se alejó lentamente.

—¿Te apetece algo?—. Eriol sonrió, dejando su abrigó húmedo en un perchero junto a la entrada.

—Sí, algo caliente sería ideal—. Tomoyo se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras servía una taza de café pensó en la noche en que Toshiki apareció. _ ¿Qué se había creído para interrumpir en su casa y creerse el amo y señor? ¿Acaso ella le había dado esa libertad? Sus actos eran incomprensibles y estúpidos, tuvo miedo de denunciarlo y que su reputación se viera manchada, pero eso era algo que podía mantener a raya, lo que no le perdonaba era que hubiera involucrado a Tsubasa en sus amenazas. Toshiki tenía poder de manchar e inculpar a Tsubasa, quizás no por la desaparición de Annie Hamilton, sino con otras cosas. Si Tsubasa llegaba a un tribunal diría que él cometió un grave pecado dentro de la iglesia y que era motivo suficiente para la expulsión del sacerdocio, pero aparte de eso diría que fue con ella, pondría su nombre también bajo el manto de la duda y con la prueba que tenia Toshiki su versión seria débil. Si Tsubasa se enteraba que Annie estaba muerta en la primera que sospecharía seria en ella y nuevamente lo pondrían en investigación_

—Tomoyo— Eriol le afirmó la mano que sostenía la tetera y ella observó el desorden que había dejado. La tasa se había llenado hace un buen rato y el líquido restante se dispersaba sobre la mesa. –Permíteme— le dijo, quitando le la tetera. Tomoyo no sonrió, fue inmediatamente hasta el lavaplatos a buscar un trapo que le sirviera para limpiar.

—Lo lamento— le dijo, como si hubiera sido un terrible error.

—No te preocupes. Estás en tu casa ¿recuerdas? Puedes hacer lo que quieras— le contestó Eriol, quien terminaba de limpiar y servir la otra tasa. Tomoyo se sentó frente a él y le sonrió. _Eriol era natural e ingenuo, él no pertenecía a su mundo, lo mejor era tenerlo fuera de todo eso. Dolía mucho el tener que rechazarlo y echarlo, pero era lo mejor. Tenía que pensar en Tsubasa, en Eriol y luego en ella. Aunque ahora su prioridad era Toshiki_

—¿Qué harás para las fiestas?

—Tengo que trabajar, así que no tengo muchas opciones de salir, pero Sakura y Shaoran me invitaron a estar en año nuevo con ellos y pienso unirme a la fiesta. Vendrán mas amigos…— Eriol dejo la tasa en el platillo y levantó la mirada nerviosa hacía ella —…Yo… estaba pensando… que quizás… bueno, si no tienes nada que hacer… podrías venir con nosotros.

—Eres muy amable, Eriol, pero lo mejor será que no.

—¿Vas… tienes planes?—. Tomoyo negó con la cabeza con tranquilidad.

—No. Pero prefiero no involucrarme con personas todavía. Eriol… no quiero que te hagas algún tipo de ilusión conmigo—. Él resistió tranquilamente lo que ella le dijo –Lo lamento. Te dije que no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos porque amo a otro hombre.

—¿Es Tsubasa, Verdad?— Tomoyo asintió con calma. –Pensé que era un cura o como se llamen, pero viendo en la forma en que ustedes se hablan y en la que tú lo miras me di cuenta. Además, es igual al protagonista de tu libro.

—Eriol, olvida el libro. No te guíes por el libro, no tiene nada que ver con esto, con la realidad.

—Lo único real que tengo es lo que siento— se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta que conectaba al pasillo –Si crees que te molesto dímelo, lo entenderé, no será la primera vez que me rechazan—. Caminó hacía el perchero y tomó su abrigo. Se lo colocó rápidamente con la intensión de huir de ese lugar, pero Tomoyo lo alcanzó en la puerta y le sostuvo las manos.

—No lo entiendes.

—No, no si tu no me lo dices.

—No hay nada que deba decirte, más que lo nuestro no funcionaria.

—Lo dices sin siquiera intentarlo.

—He hecho muchas cosas malas, Eriol, y lo único que no quiero es que te involucres conmigo—. Él hizo una mueca y se apartó unos pasos.

—¿No debería ser yo quien decida eso—. Abrió la puerta y salió al jardín con la fuerte lluvia golpeando la tierra. Tomoyo tuvo que reunir todas las fuerzas que necesito para no ir tras él. Observó cuando él paso junto al auto, y no se subió. Se irá caminando se dijo y vio las llaves de su auto junto a la mesa y el perchero. Las tomó, se puso unas botas y salió de la casa, pero se detuvo antes de continuar. Eso era lo mejor para todos, es lo mejor para ti, Eriol. —Desilusiónate de mí— no pienses más en mi. Giró sobre sus talones y entró en la casa en completo silencio.

Se quedo sentada en el pórtico observando los dos autos que estaban guardados. La camioneta Blue Infiniti de doble cabina de color azul grisáceo y un auto Acura azul eléctrico del año. _Si quería darle una lección a Toshiki tenía que planearlo con cuidado, porque herir a un detective era peligroso_. Salió del pórtico y fue hasta la sala. Si contrataba a alguien tendría un enemigo que en el mejor de los casos le sacaría todo el dinero posible, así que tendría que deshacerse de él. Esos tipos nunca estaban solos, así que sería peligroso para ella. Tenía que planearlo con calma, cerciorándose de que en el camino no dejara ningún cabo suelto por el que podrían llegar a ella. Necesitaba un arma, testigos y una buena cantidad de dinero en efectivo.

Fue hasta su biblioteca, y se paró frente a un cuadro que adornaba la estancia. Lo movió hacía un lado y a la vista quedo una puerta metálica de unos 60 centímetros de largo y ancho. Puso su contraseña en el teclado y la puerta se abrió. Observó los fajos de billetes en dólares y yenes que mantenía ahí. Había suficiente si necesitaba dinero. Ahora lo que sí, necesitaba un testigo, una presa fácil que no le diera muchos problemas y ya tenía a la persona indicada.

_Continuara…_

_Fotos de los autos en mi profile._


	8. Plan  Primera parte

Disculpen el retraso, pero ahora estoy actualizando todos los fic que tengo inconclusos, espero disfruten la lectura. No olviden mandarme sus comentarios asi sabre que tal les cae la historia.

* * *

—No puedo dormir en las noches, tengo pesadillas y me duele el cuerpo.

—¿Qué piensas cuando estás sola?

—Que odio a ese canalla. Pienso que puede venir y entrar a mi casa, no puedo estar tranquila. Cada vez que viene una persona mi corazón late con fuerza y tengo miedo de que sea él.

—Me dices que no lo conociste.

—No.

—¿Te sientes estresada?—. Tomoyo asintió, mientras aguantaba las lágrimas. Él psicólogo anotó algo en su libreta y asintió.

—Te daré unas píldoras, pero no abuses de ellas. Intenta tomarte una en la noche para que puedas dormir bien. Soy un tanto fuerte. No tomes en la mañana y evita manejar.

—Entiendo—. El médico anotó la receta en una hoja y se la entregó. Tomoyo se levantó y se secó las lágrimas con una toallita húmeda que él le entregó de una caja.

—Que tengas buen día— se despidió su médico y ella se inclinó levemente. Cuando estuvo en el ascensor sonrió Ya tengo lo que quiero

**Novela de un desamor**

**Capitulo 8**

**Plan – **parte 1

Eriol permaneció sentado en la parada del autobús esperando. Llevaba cerca de veinte minutos y no se veían señales del susodicho. Con aquella lluvia sería bastante útil el auto que le prestó Tomoyo, pero por motivos de fuerza mayor había tenido que devolverlo. Estaba pensando seriamente en comprarse uno, así se desaparecerían muchos de sus problemas con el clima. Se levantó rápidamente y vio las luces de un auto en su dirección Quizás es mi bus se dijo y se acercó a la calle, pero tan solo era un auto que levantó una gran ola de agua que lo empapó de la cintura hacía abajo. Las personas que iban en el vehículo ni siquiera se detuvieron a disculparse u ofrecerles su ayuda. Eriol sacudió sus piernas para deshacerse un poco del agua, pero cada vez que pisaba sus zapatos emitían un gracioso ruido. Frunció el ceño y pateó un charco. –Maldito clima— murmuró.

Vio las luces de un nuevo vehículo, pero lo miró de lejos antes de acercarse demasiado, era una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados y su conductor iba muy apurado, así que posiblemente le daría otro baño si no se alejaba. A diferencia del anterior la camioneta bajo la velocidad y se detuvo cerca de él. Eriol miró a su alrededor buscando una razón por la que el conductor se hubiera detenido, pero no encontró ninguna. El vehículo retrocedió un poco para quedar a su lado y la ventana del copiloto bajo lentamente, dejando a la vista al conductor de aquel vehículo.

—Sube— fue su única palabra, pero Eriol no se movió.

—Estoy todo mojado— le informó, pero la persona quitó el seguro automático de la puerta del copiloto y le hizo un gesto mal humorado.

—No importa, sólo sube—. Eriol no se hizo más de rogar. Abrió la puerta y entró. No pudo evitar ponerse nervioso al ver a la chica que lo había rechazado en dos ocasiones. Se acomodó en su asiento, pero Tomoyo no puso en marcha el vehículo. –Quítate el abrigó, esta empapado— ella buscó algo en la segunda cabina y lo atrajo hacia sí. Tenía una chaqueta de lana gruesa. –Tapate con eso.

—Gracias— Eriol lo recibió e intentó quitarse el abrigó pero todo lo sentía tan incomodo que no podía moverse con libertad.

—Permíteme— le dijo Tomoyo al notar que él hacía muchos movimiento estúpidos. Le desabrochó el abrigó rápidamente, y lo bajo hasta que cayó a la cintura del joven. –Levantaté—. Eriol obedeció y se incorporó, momento que Tomoyo aprovecho para sacar el abrigó y tirarlo hacía atrás. –Puedes quitarte los zapatos y… todo lo que quieras— Él se sonrojó y le paso la chaqueta. Cúbrete bien. Pondré aire acondicionado—. Tomoyo encendió el aire y luego se ubico para comenzar a manejar. Eriol ya estaba sin zapatos y calcetines, su pantalón estaba mojado de la rodilla hacía abajo, así que lo dobló en la parte baja. Pronto se sintió más acalorado por el fuerte aire que la chica había puesto, pero era agradable. –tengo café… si quieres—. Le dijo de repente –está en un termo en el asiento trasero.

—Bienes de afuera— comentó él, para empezar a entablar una conversación con ella.

—Sí, viaje a Osaka— Tomoyo se detuvo en un cruce. Miró a ambos lados y siguió.

—¿Has venido manejando desde allá?

—Sí. ¿Por qué estas por aquí?— preguntó sin quitar la vista del camino.

—Vine a ver a un nuevo escritor. Pensé que me iría antes de que empezara la lluvia pero ella me entretuvo más de la cuenta.

—Si no hubiera pasado quizás te hubieras quedado ahí hasta anochecer. Han cortado algunos servicios por las fuertes lluvias. Fue una suerte que decidiera venir en camioneta, mi auto no hubiera soportado el camino.

—¿Esta camioneta es tuya?

—Sí.

—Nunca la había visto. Es enorme.

—No la ocupo mucho, solo para viajar en invierno. La nieve y la lluvia hace que el otro auto sea molesto, además puedo andar por caminos rurales mejor.

—Entiendo.

—¿Mañana trabajas?— preguntó ella de repente, y lo miró de reojo. Eriol se sonrojo y asintió. —Va a llover—. Le informó y Eriol asintió en respuesta. –Te puedo pasar el auto, no es malo para carreteras y estarás más cómodo.

—De verdad me tienta tú oferta, pero dijiste que no debía involucrarme contigo, así que prefiero mantener la distancia.

—Es lo mejor—. El camino restante fue silencioso y muy incomodo, pero Eriol no dejo de sentirse feliz. Había tenido que ir a ver a una novelista que vivía un poco lejos de la ciudad y la lluvia lo habia alcanzado, para su suerte se habia encontrado con Tomoyo que venia viajando de regreso a Tokio y ella se ofreció a llevarlo. Estaba feliz, nervioso, pero feliz. La miraba de reojo cada vez que podía y sabia que Tomoyo también lo miraba de vez en cuando porque sus miradas se cruzaban.

El auto se detuvo en la casa de Tomoyo y ninguno de los dos tuvo necesidad de bajarse a abrir el portón, porque Tomoyo con un control remoto abrió la reja. Lo mismo sucedió con el pórtico. Recién bajo techo del pórtico Eriol se bajó.

—Ven, entra a la casa. Espérame en la sala, te buscaré algo de ropa—. Tomoyo se adelantó y Eriol se quedo mirando el porche. Había tres autos guardados y una repisa llena de cajas bien acomodadas, que tenían logos de carpas y cubre autos, entre más accesorios. Eriol entró en la residencia y paseó por los lugares que semanas antes había visitado diariamente. Fue hasta la cocina para preparar algo de beber, pero se arrepintió, ahora era solo un invitado pasajero, ya no tenía el derecho de pasear. Fue hasta la sala de estar y esperó a que Tomoyo llegara.

Tomoyo entró pocos minutos después con un par de toallas, calcetines, zapatos y un pantalón.

—Toma.

—Gracias.

—¿Tu camisa esta mojada?— preguntó seriamente, pero Eriol negó con la cabeza. Visteté en una de las habitaciones si quieres. Yo no tengo ningún problema. Voy a sacar las cosas de la camioneta y prender la chimenea por si quieres venir a calentarte aquí después—. Tomoyo fue la primera en marcharse y Eriol decidió hacer lo suyo ya que comenzó a estornudar tímidamente.

Cuando volvió vio que su abrigó estaba puesto en el perchero junto a la chimenea, al igual que sus zapatos y su bolso. Encima de los sofás había frazadas, una maleta con ruedas y las botas de Tomoyo. Se paró junto a la chimenea y la vista le quedo libre para ver una bolsa plástica de una farmacia en Osaka. La curiosidad no lo dejó en paz, se acercó a la bolsa, escuchando el ruido que Tomoyo hacía en el porche y sacó el contenido de la bolsa. Había dos cajas pequeñas y rectangulares con nombres extraños que ni siquiera pudo deletrear bien en el primer intento. Leyó las indicaciones y sin querer entristeció. "antidepresivos" "Insomnio". Guardó ambas cajas y volvió a su lugar junto a la chimenea.

—.—.—.—

Tomoyo tomó su teléfono y marcó un número, mientras se tiraba relajadamente en uno de sus sofás. Esperó calmadamente hasta que la otra persona contestara y sonrió cuando lo hizo.

—¿Halo? Habla Chiharu.

—Chiharu, soy Tomoyo Daidouji.

—Hola, Tommy.

—Hola, sabes, estuve pensando mucho en ustedes y pensé que podríamos juntarnos un día de estos.

—Eso suena genial.

—Estaba pensando en llamar a las demás, pero no tengo sus números, podrías llamarlas, yo tengo el número de Rika, pero no el de Naoko—

—Bien, no te preocupes yo la llamaré—. Tomoyo se sentó en el sofá y sonrió

—¿Dónde nos juntamos?

—Eh… hay una nueva cafetería en el parque central, y pensé que sería bonito ir a conocerlo.

—Sí… ah… no sé si Naoko podrá venir, no está viviendo en Tokio, solo esta Rika.

—Bien, entonces yo la llamaré. Nos juntamos mañana a las 12 en la cafetería.

—Bien, nos vemos— Tomoyo cortó la comunicación y repitió la conversación con Rika Sasaki, una de sus amigas desde la primaria.

Todo está listo pensó cuando había cortado la segunda llamada.

—.—.—.—

Tomoyo se detuvo frente a la iglesia, era lunes, como siempre, y todo estaba vacío, pero no entró, siguió su camino sin bajarse cuando vio que el rostro de Tsubasa aparecía por la gran puerta de madera tallada.

Se detuvo afuera de la nueva cafetería restaurant, era un local bonito, de vidrio con maderas talladas en forma de diosas y cristales de colores. Adentro todo estaba alfombrado y tenía la arquitectura de un templo griego con asientos de madera acolchadas y con mesas de cerámica blanca.

Había llegado más temprano, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para hacer una llamada. Sacó su celular y buscó el número en el directorio. El número de Tsubasa pasó entre ellos y Tomoyo se detuvo a mirarlo. había hecho varias cosas por Tsubasa, desde la preparatoria se habían enamorado, pero nunca llegaron a algo más que un simple noviazgo. Nunca se acostó con Tsubasa y cuando ella se había decidido por él, a quedarse en Japón, por el compromiso de matrimonio que él le planteó meses antes, él cambió de opinión y "apropiadamente" la rechazó por su vocación de ser cura cató suspiró y siguió en su listado telefónico. Observó su nuevo número de contacto y lo dejó guardado. Se levantó hasta un costado del restaurante que mantenía teléfonos públicos y marcó el número.

—¿Sí? contestó la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, habla Susuhara— informó Tomoyo al otro lado de la línea.

—Ah… ¿llama por lo del vehículo?

—Sí.

—No se preocupe, ya sé lo que hacer—. Tomoyo aguantó la respiración unos segundos y asintió.

—Sí, haga todo lo que acordamos.

—Ya me encargue del otro asunto, es del mismo modelo, lo deje donde acordamos.

—Bien, en la noche volveré a llamarlo para ver como resultaron las cosas.

—Bien, señorita Suzuhara— le dijo el tipo y los dos cortaron la comunicación. Tomoyo volvió a su puesto cuando vio entrar a Rika y Chiharu. Las tres sonrieron al divisarse y cuando estuvieron juntas se dieron un gran abrazo de felicidad.

Ya había pasado cerca de una hora cuando se escuchó un gran alborotó en las afuera del local. El quebrar de un vidrio alertó a los guardias de la cafetería, pero nada pudieron hacer. Tomoyo y sus amigas salieron a ver y cuando estuvieron tranquilas Tomoyo saltó.

—¡Oh, dios!— les exclamó y se acercó hasta un lugar vacio del estacionamiento del restaurante. Observó los pequeños cristales de vidrio negro que quedaron en el piso justo en el estacionamiento en que estaba su coche. –Me robaron.

—¿De qué hablas, Tomoyo? ¿Qué te robaron?

—Mi auto, mi auto no está— Chiharu y Rika se miraron sin poder concebirlo.

Tomoyo entró en una estación de policía casi media hora antes, el encuentro había tenido que posponerse. Rika se ofreció a llevarla, pero Tomoyo decidió que no, preferiría hacer eso sola, así que se despidió de sus amigas, tomó un taxi y se fue directamente hasta la jefatura. Pero cuando entró ahí, la calma desapareció si algo salía mal, todo se echaría a perder y ella podría estar en serios problemas Tenía que pensar con claridad las cosas y actuar natural, ese era su nuevo lema.

—Buenas tardes, señorita.

—Buenas tardes, caballero— le dijo. –Quiero colocar una denuncia.

—Bien… dígame— el policía tecleó algo en su computador y espero respuesta. –Me robaron, me robaron mi auto el día de hoy.

—¿Qué modelo es su auto?

—Un Acura ZDX del 2011, de tono marrón, con una ventanilla en la parte superior.

—¿En donde se lo robaron?

—En la segunda avenida con central Park. Me estacioné a las afuera de una cafetería para encontrarme con unas amigas y cuando salí ya no estaba.

—Bien, necesitare su nombre, la patente del auto, su Ruth, un número de contacto y su dirección.

—Soy Daidouji Tomoyo, el auto esta a mi nombre, la patente es…— E oficial lo anotó rápidamente y esperó los siguientes datos.

—El robo de estos vehículos está muy a la moda, los delincuentes adoran los autos de lujo.

—¿Lo recuperaran?— preguntó Tomoyo sin tomarle atención a las palabras del oficial.

—Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance—. Tomoyo asintió no muy convencida y salió de la jefatura de policía. Estaba molesta, esperaba que la policía lo encontrara en el momento propicio.

Se paseó varias veces por la casa pensando en el mejor modo de terminar ese libro, estaba pensando en que quizás la protagonista debía morir, pero de un modo que a él lo dejara marcado para toda su vida, después de todo ella había hecho lo imposible por él y él nunca lo supo. Es estúpido pensó ¿Cómo uno puede llegar a tanto? sonrió de mala gana y se sentó frente al computador.

_Para Eliot y Tommy era tan difícil expresar lo que sentían, uno por miedo y otro por orgullo. Tommy adoraba a Eliot, pero la posesividad y la altanería de este le hacían distanciarse. Cuando se habían comprado su primera casa todo había sido un reto, una felicidad continua de matrimonio, pero desde que Eliot se había involucrado en el comerció clandestino, las drogas y el narcotráfico todo había sido deshonroso, hasta humillante. Él actuaba de maneras tan estúpidas que la hacían reír. Lo último que había pasado fue el botón de su camisa. Tommy fue llamada por el grito eufórico de su esposo que estaba en su sala con unos "amigos" de mala muerte que lo miraban con sorna. _

—_¿Qué pasa?— le preguntó ella, con nervios, al ver que aquel gritó daba indicios de desesperación._

—_Mira— le dijo y le mostro una camisa de seda negra con botones negros y bordes plateados. Tommy la tomó con calma y la revisó, no tenía ninguna mancha, entonces notó que le faltaba el tercer botón. Él lo tenía en su mano. —¡Esta arruinada, mi camisa favorita! ¿Es que no sabes hacer nada bien?— Tomoyo negó con la cabeza, mas aliviada, y sonrió. Eso es algo muy sencillo de solucionar pensó, pero cuando se lo fue a decir, la cachetada salvaje de su esposo la hizo caer al piso y dejar que la camisa se le cayera. —¿Te ríes de mí?_

—_No._

—_¿Te ríes de esto?— tomó la camisa y le golpeó un brazo con ella. No fue tanto el dolor que sintió por aquella tela como el de ser agredida por una estupidez remediable. _

—_¡No es eso!— le gritó con pánico y lagrimas en los ojos. –No es eso._

—_No haces nada bien, te llevas todo el día en la casa y no haces nada bien. Me dejas en vergüenza en frente de mis amigos—. Tommy no se pudo mover por el temor y los movimientos exasperados que él hacía. Él la afirmó de un brazo y la levantó, le tiró la camisa y la empujó fuera de la sala —¡Arréglala!— le ordenó, botándola nuevamente al piso y cerrando la puerta con un fuerte empujón de mano_.

Tomoyo esta crispada de los nervios, él solo imaginarse esa escena le había hecho recordar su situación. Nunca había sido así, pero aquel sentimiento que Tommy tenía cuando su esposo la llamaba era el mismo que sintió cuando Toshiki entró en la casa y abusó de ella.

Si no fuera por Tsubasa, ella habría denunciado a Toshiki, no habría tenido que matar a Annie Hamilton y deshacerse de ella como si fuera basura. Si no fuera por Tsubasa, ella estaría estudiando diseño y conociendo a gente importante en París o Londres. Si no fuera por Tsubasa… ella ya tendría a un hombre a quien amar de verdad.

– ¡Maldito Tsubasa, te odio y te desprecio! ¡Maldito!— Se inclinó sobre su Laptop y comenzó a llorar desesperada.

Continuara…


	9. Segunda Parte del Plan

Toshiki estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que había pasado. Se levantó de su cama, dejó el teléfono a un lado y se puso rápidamente los pantalones que yacían en un costado y una polera que descansaba sobre la silla. Salió del cuarto con dirección a la entrada principal, pero antes de salir tomó las llaves. Se puso los primeros zapatos que encontró, una chaqueta y salió de su departamento. Si era verdad que estaba abajo no lo podría creer, se alegraría pero también tendría que hablar seriamente por lo que había ocurrido aquella vez. Bajó las escaleras hasta el primer piso y caminó por el pasillo hasta la puerta principal. Toshiki abrió ambas puertas, una de vidrio y otra de fierro, y salió a la calle.

No está pensó y dio un último vistazo a la calle. Observó un auto negro que estaba estacionado en frente y negó con la cabeza. Ese no era el auto de ella. Iba a volver dentro del edificio cuando el auto se puso en marcha. Lo miró extrañado y pudo notar un objeto brillante que se asomaba y que emitió el reflejo de la luz de un faro. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, pero no pudo moverse. El dolor de repente de su pecho no se lo permitió. Se miró y vio que la sangre corría manchando su polera y su chaqueta. Otro más, otra puntada más ardiente que la anterior, lo inmovilizó para apoderarse de su pecho. Toshiki observó la segunda herida y dejó de respirar. El chofer del auto cerró la ventana y emprendió su camino perdiéndose en la calle.

**Novela de un desamor**

**Capitulo 9**

**Plan 2° parte.**

Dos días antes…

Tomoyo notó que ya no le faltaba mucho para terminar con una nueva historia, aunque esta era más corta que las otras, no debía envidiarle nada a las anteriores. La trama era un poco común, pero se valía de la narración para darle el triunfo que se merecía. Se levantó de su escritorio y salió rumbó al cuarto de baño. Tenía que salí y quería estar lista para el momento.

Tenía que juntarse con él a las 3 de la tarde y esperaba que en la maldita iglesia no anduviera nadie, porque quería hacer que Tsubasa solo fuera para ella. El idiota nunca salía del lugar, parecía que tenía miedo a la civilización. Muchas veces pensaba en el futuro que le esperaba a Tsubasa antes de entrar de cura. Él quería estudiar algo que fuera importante, donde ganara el dinero que sus padres le habían impuesto como mínimo, sería exitoso en lo que hiciera, pero siempre había perdido por impulsivo, jamás se valió de su talento para triunfar, sino de sus malas costumbres y así había ganado el odio y el resentimiento de muchos de los alumnos del instituto en donde se conocieron; Ese era el motivo por el que Takeshi y Tsubasa no se podían ni ver. Pero de un momento a otro, Tsubasa cambio, dejo a su grupito de amigos en los que estaba Takashi y Toshiki, y se unió al sacerdocio. Tomó los votos y se quedó ahí plantado en esa iglesia que lo veía día y noche rezar por los desamparados. No sabía si ella había perdido el juicio o él. El cambio radical que se impuso fue tal grande que nadie lo apoyo hasta el momento en que él se instalo en esa iglesia con la autoridad para dirigir el lugar.

Tomoyo se dio una ducha reparadora y salió por del cuarto de baño envuelta en una toalla. En su habitación decidió que era lo que iba a usar. Sabía que a él le encantaba ver sus piernas, así que porque no molestarlo con una pequeña falda que le llegara hasta medio muslo. Para la parte superior seria una blusa de seda de un color claro, un blanco puro y… con eso bastaría. Los demás accesorios serian escogidos rápidamente. Se puso la ropa interior de color negro con encajes y las medias con dibujos de flores y los portaligas. Unos botines de cuero se verían perfectos para la parte inferior. En su cuello se puso un delicado y largo collar de plata que dejo caer por el escote entre sus pechos y un anillo con un pequeño diamante en el centro. Su cabello fue atado en una coleta y los aros pequeños del mismo conjunto. Su abrigo y un pañuelo de hilo que quedo suelto alrededor de su cuello. Bajo las escaleras y desconecto todas las luces de la casa, para que nada quedara encendido cuando ella saliera, solo la alarma. Fue hasta el pórtico y saco su hermoso _Acura_ de color negro.

Cuando Tomoyo llegó a la iglesia, Tsubasa estaba rezando frente a la estatua de una virgen que tenía en sus manos a un niño. Se acercó sin decir nada, pero el sonido de sus tacos contra la cerámica del piso hizo que Tsubasa terminara rápido con su oración y se volteara a mirarla rápidamente.

-Hola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hoy está muy tranquilo por aquí- le dijo, ignorando por completo su pregunta.

-Tomoyo.

-¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta?- preguntó Tomoyo mirando directamente la puerta que había detrás de unos pilares junto al escenario.

-Es un lugar privado. Esta mi oficina y – Tomoyo lo ignoró y caminó hasta la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- la detuvo y la miró con desconfianza.

-Quiero conocerla, Tsubasa. Relájate. No voy a destruir tu "oficina" y no creo que haya haga algo valioso para robar-. Tsubasa la soltó y Tomoyo siguió su camino hasta la puerta. Tsubasa se percató que nadie lo siguiera para no meterse en problemas.

-Supiste que Annie Hamilton desapareció-. Tomoyo asintió mientras entraba en la oficina. Era un lugar normal, con libreros en los alrededores y un escritorio de madera tallada de color café y una silla del mismo conjunto con acolchado rojo.

-Linda- le dijo y camino hasta la silla, en donde se sentó. –Es muy cómodo, aunque prefiero mi silla, me da más movilidad-. Tomoyo sonrió, y negó con la cabeza como si viera a una niña jugando a ser un gerente, acomodando su oficina privada.

-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

-Sí, si lo escuche ¿Y qué?- Tomoyo observó la puerta y deseó que estuviera cerrada.

-¿Cómo que "y qué"?- Tsubasa se acercó a la puerta y la cerró sin pestillo. –Tomoyo una persona está desaparecida y a ti te da lo mismo.

-Sí, no me interesa. Yo no la conocía, la ví una vez.

-Pero es una persona.

-Desaparece una persona diariamente en este país, no voy a llorar por cada uno, si lo hiciera tendría una piscina llena.

-Eres de lo peor-. Tomoyo sonrió y con un movimiento hizo que su abrigó cayera de sus hombros y acarició el borde del escritorio. -¿Qué piensas hacer?- le dijo alarmado.

-Tsubasa…- Tomoyo desabrochó el tercer botón de su blusa dejando a la vista el bretel de encajes negros. –Deberías cerrar la puerta-. Tsubasa retrocedió hasta la puerta y la cerró con llaves.

-No hagas eso.

-¿Encuentras que no soy atractiva, Tsubasa?- preguntó y se levantó dejando caer la blusa sobre la silla.

-¡Para nada!- se dio media vuelta y miró la puerta.

-Y… ¿Por qué no me miras?- le dijo.

-Por favor, cubre tu cuerpo, Tomoyo- escuchó otra prenda caer y temió mirarla.

-Tsubasa, mírame…- caminó hacía él y lo rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda. –Yo te amo y te lo he dicho miles de veces, pero tú… yo soy indiferente para ti.

-¡No!- Tsubasa se dio media vuelta y observó el bretel y la ropa interior que ella llevaba puesta. Tomoyo le acarició el cuello y las mejillas -Tomoyo… tienes que superarlo. Esto ya te está haciendo daño, no te deja avanzar.

-Podría avanzar si me dieras a conocer un poco de ti- Tomoyo lo atrajo hacia su boca y lo rodeó con sus manos. La boca de Tsubasa era suave y cálida y sus lengua sabía a vino. Tomoyo se acercó más a él y sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba ante sus movimientos. Era hora de terminar con ese círculo vicioso. Tenía que hacerlo que él perdiera el control, poseerlo de una vez y ver que decía después de eso, sólo de esa manera terminaría con todo

Tsubasa rodeó la cintura de Tomoyo y con eso ella supo que era suyo. Su beso se volvió más apasionado y luego él… él busco la piel deslizando su lengua por el cuello de la nívea. Tomoyo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dobló una pierna para rozar la contextura de las piernas fuertes de Tsubasa, quien ya no razonaba.

Sus manos a cada lado de la cintura la levantaron, y la sentaron sobre el escritorio con un solo movimiento.

Minutos después Tsubasa ya se había deshecho de algunas de sus prendas y Tomoyo ya estaba sonriendo con su victoria. Tsubasa se acomodó entre sus piernas y meneó la cintura sobre la de Tomoyo causando el roce entre ambos sexos ocultos bajo telas. Mientras Tsubasa se deshacía de las prendas de ella, Tomoyo pensó en Eriol ¿Qué estará haciendo? y el corazón le dolió ojala estés con alguien que te mereces hacía días que no lo veía y eso hacía que lo extrañara como a nadie. Tsubasa metió uno de sus dedos dentro de la entrada de Tomoyo y la hizo arquear su cuerpo con demencia. Tomoyo se agitó y convulsionó causándose un mayor éxtasis que la quemó por dentro como si se tratara de fuego.

Tsubasa la penetró y Tomoyo alzó la cintura cerrando los ojos, dando un gemido suave y apasionado que la hizo perder el control.

Cuando todo terminó, Tomoyo se incorporó levemente, aun atada al cuerpo de Tsubasa y este se desligo de ella tapándose con su ropa interior y su pantalón. Tomoyo se sentó nuevamente en la mesa y lo miró.

-Todo está mal- le dijo él de la nada y se derrumbó en una de las sillas. La joven levantó sus pestañas para ver a su compañero sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Tsubasa agachó la cabeza y la apoyó en sus manos. –No debimos hacer esto, Tomoyo.

Y en ese momento, Tomoyo sintió como se sentía Tsubasa. Había pasado casi un año acosándolo y rebatiéndole todo lo que hacía para que Tsubasa hiciera algo por ella, pensando que él era el egoísta cuando era ella la que estaba enferma, no él. Finalmente había abierto los ojos. En el momento en que Eriol entro en su cabeza, no pudo sacarlo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Tsubasa le hacía se sintió vacía, ya no era a él a quien deseaba, sino al joven editor que estaría pensando en su desleal actuar.

-¿Por qué no dejas de lamentarte, Tsubasa? Si no hubieras querido no te costaba nada con salir de este lugar e irte a rezar a tu dios, pedirle fuerza y todo lo que se te ocurriera.

-No es tan fácil.

-Si yo he podido con otras cosas, como seguir adelante cuando me violaron ¿Por qué tu no?-. Tsubasa se sobresaltó, y se levantó negando con la cabeza. Tomoyo lo miró con odio y fue en busca de su ropa, se vistió rápidamente y se cubrió con su abrigo. Arregló su cabello y lo miró -¿Qué vas a hacer Tsubasa? Lo que me digas hoy terminara con esta relación?

-¿Qué relación, Tomoyo? Nuestra relación terminó hace mucho y entiendo que fue duro para ti, pero ya es suficiente.

-Si, yo también creo que es suficiente- arregló su cabello y se secó algunas lágrimas que había derramado en el trascurso de la conversación. –Creo que ya tuve suficiente-. Fue hasta la puerta y le quitó el seguro, pero antes de abrirla se detuvo a mirarlo –Tsubasa… si me dices que me quieres podemos comenzar de nuevo…-

-Tomoyo.

-Sino…- continuó dolida -…no volveré a molestarte.

-Tomoyo- soltó aire de su boca y la miró con tristeza –Veté. Deshazte de este sentimiento y se feliz con otra persona, con alguien que realmente te quiera-. Tomoyo se quedo pálida y seria, apretó la mandíbula y asintió con firmeza.

-Bien- Abrió la puerta y dio unos pasos afuera –Adiós, Tsubasa- Salió sin voltearse, dejando atrás a un hombre y a una vida.

-.-.-.—

Esa noche, no perdió el tiempo, tenía que cerciorarse de que nada le quedara. Debía hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva de toda su vida. Quería seguir escribiendo novelas, aunque su vocación era el diseño, las pasarelas y los focos, las novelas y sus personajes la ataban. Sentir una gran melancolía por quedarse en Japón y seguir con sus conocidos y su vida. Se bajo afuera de la editorial y subió por el ascensor. En el camino se encontró con Kaho Mizuki y con Eriol Hiragisawa, pero no les prestó atención a ninguno de los dos, fue directamente hasta la oficina y cerró la puerta.

-Daidouji- murmuró atónito Takeru.

-Estoy muy deprimida, ¿Por qué no me invitas a tomar un trago?-. Takeru asintió y tomó su chaqueta. Cuando salieron del local, no pudo evitar ver a Eriol sentado junto a Kaho en la entrada. Le dolió verlo ahí, pero ya que mas daba si ella misma había rechazado su compañía días antes. "No puede existir nada entre nosotros". Tomoyo giró su mirada en otra dirección y guiada por Takeru se subió a su auto.

Tomoyo no podía controlar las lágrimas, ya llevaba la quinta copa de tequila al seco. Takeru estaba horrorizado, pero la escuchaba con calma, siguiendo cada una de sus revelaciones como si ya las supiera.

-Lo sé- le decía y a Tomoyo le dolía aun más. Ella levantó la copa hacía el cantinero y le gritó que le trajera otra más, pero fue Takeru quien meneó con la cabeza y le quito la copa. –Ya es suficiente.

-Puedo pagarme yo, no necesito que me invites.

-No se trata del dinero, sino de tu bienestar- Sacó su billetera y dejo unos billetes sobre la mesa. –Páguese de ambos- le dijo al mesero, quien asintió. –Ya nos vamos-. La hizo levantarse y caminar a su lado, aunque ella varias veces se tropezaba y caía hacía adelante. –Con cuidado- le dijo Takeru y aprovechó la oportunidad para afirmarla de la cintura y apoyarla sobre su pecho.

-Takeru…- le dijo Tomoyo con un tono desafinado –Que lindo que eres-. Se afirmó de su cuello y le besó los labios con torpeza. Takeru quiso corresponderle pero ella dio un paso atrás y se derrumbó sobre el piso, quedando hincada, sin poder reunir la fuerza para levantarse.

Takeru fue todo un caballero, prefirió llevarla a su casa, en vez de dejarla sola en el camino. Entró en su departamento con Tomoyo en brazos, quien no dejaba de decirle lo hermoso que era y de acariciarlo como si se tratara de un bebe.

-Tomoyo, por favor- suplicó él incomodo y la dejo sobre el sofá, bien instalada. Tomoyo le afirmó el cuello de la camisa y lo volvió a atraer a su cuerpo para besarlo. –No seas tímido- se burló –Sé lo que sientes por mi-. Takeru se alejó nervioso y se quedó frente a ella mirándola, sin creer lo que ella acababa de decir, entonces se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, apasionadamente.

Tomoyo despertó al otro día en la madrugada, le dolía la cabeza y tenía un poco de frio. Se cobijo inconscientemente con las tapas y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo caliente que la acompañaba a su lado. La persona la rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un poco de su calor. La nívea abrió los ojos y observó el rostro de su nuevo amante.

-Hola, preciosa- la saludó Takeru con una leve sonrisa, y le besó la frente.

-¿Takeru?- preguntó sin comprender muy bien que hacía ahí.

-Sí, él mismo-. Le dijo con un tono burlesco, el que inmediatamente desapareció cuando Tomoyo se incorporó en la cama y ocultó la desnudez de su cuerpo.

-No… esto no está bien-. Tomoyo iba a levantarse cuando los brazos de Takeru la rodearon por los hombros, y la cabeza de él se apoyaba en su cuello.

-No… no te vayas. No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por esto.

-Takeru- murmuró Tomoyo.

-Ya sé que las cosas con Tsubasa no funcionaron, pero hay alguien que siempre ha estado pendiente de ti y que intentara hacerte feliz si te quedas con él.

-Takeru.

-Te amo, Tomoyo, desde que entré a secundaria. Tú fuiste la primera persona que me trato como un igual. Eres la única que me vio como una persona y no como un imbécil nerd.

-Takeru- intentó detenerlo, pero él apretó su abrazo.

-Yo siempre te he admirado, eres inteligente y estudiosa y todos te admiraban y respetaban… siempre quise ser como tú. No sé en qué momento me enamoré completamente de ti-. Tomoyo sintió como una gota se deslizo por su espalda y supo enseguida que se trataba de una lagrima –Yo… me resigné cuando comenzaste a salir con Tsubasa, pero cuando él entró en ese convento, o como se llame, pensé que podría tener una nueva oportunidad.

-Lo siento.

-No. no digas nada. Solo quiero que te quedes aquí. He cambiado, ya no soy feo como antes, tengo dinero y un titulo… y tengo amor para darte, si puedes aceptar esto que te doy intentaré hacerte feliz-. Tomoyo afirmó la mano de Takeru y sintió como él lloraba por todas las emociones que fluían de su corazón.

-Lo siento-. Le dijo y le besó el brazo. Takeru levantó la mirada y buscó la boca de ella, pero Tomoyo no se movió. Temió besarlo y luego decirle que sentía una atracción por otra persona. Nunca le diría de quien se trataba, porque si lo hacía iba a despedazar a Eriol. Takeru apoyó su mano en el mentón de Tomoyo y la obligó a mirarlo para poder llegar a aquel contacto con los finos labios que tanto anhelaba.

Takeru la dejó en su casa y luego se fue a trabajar. Había encontrado una nueva fuerza y ánimo que no tenía desde hacía mucho. Tomoyo no lo rechazó, y le había pedido un poco de tiempo para ordenar sus ideas, pero eso era una buena señal porque ella no lo había rechazado de inmediato, necesitaba tiempo para pensar porque tendría que rechazarlo o porque aceptarlo.

Cuando Takeru llegó a la editorial Eriol no había llegado y Kaho estaba de un pésimo humor. Recordó que los había visto salir juntos, pero quizás la noche no había sido tan maravillosa como la de él. No quiso entrometerse porque sabía de primera mano que se sentía ser rechazado por aquel que te gusta. Takeru volvió a retomar el libro que había dejado la noche anterior, y sonrió.

Tomoyo entró a su casa y encontró a Eriol esperándola en el living de la casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó furiosa.

-¿Estuviste toda la noche con él?- le preguntó, mientras se levantaba del sofá con molestia.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Hiragisawa ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar? Debería llamar a la policía-. La retó, pero ninguno se movió de su posición. -Debes marcharte- le dijo, y dejó su cartera sobre uno de los sofás más cercanos; mientras Eriol se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de los hombros -Ya te lo dije, tu y yo no tenemos nada en común y nunca podremos tenerlo.

-¡Porque tu no lo quieres!- le gritó -¿Qué me diferencia de Takeru?-. Eriol se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta, pero estaba cansado de plantearse esa pregunta sin obtener respuesta. Tomoyo giró sus ojos sobre la mesa de la sala y observó todas las botellas de licor vaciadas y derramadas.

-¿Quieres saberlo?- le preguntó con calma, y él asintió. –Takeru es un hombre, en todos los aspectos, igual que Tsubasa y que todos los demás. Tú eres un niño, Hiragisawa. Yo… necesito a un hombre que me haga sentir bien, en cambio tu sólo eres un nene que recién comienza a tener la edad para cuidarse a sí mismo-. Eriol la soltó, y se alejó. -¿te das cuenta?- le preguntó y fue ella quien lo afirmó de los hombros para obligarlo a mirarla. –Takeru, Tsubasa y los demás son mayores, tienen una profesión lista, soy hombres que ya saben que quieren, que ya me conocen como soy y me aceptan, no son críos que piensan que saben todo de mi porque aparecí en una historia de ficción bajo otro nombre y otra personalidad.

-Tu…

-¿Yo qué, Eriol? ¿Soy linda y simpática? Despierta de una buena vez, soy ambiciosa, caprichosa y me gusta que los hombres me traten como una reina. Amo que piensen que me tienen y que me den todo el placer que puedan, porque después ya no me sirven.

-Tú no eres así.

-¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tú?- Eriol no podía discernir todo lo que Tomoyo le decía, negó con la cabeza y sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban –Ayer… me acosté con el imbécil de Tsubasa en su oficina dentro de la iglesia y luego me acosté con Takeru ¿y sabes qué? Le dije que empezaríamos a tener una relación, pero la verdad es que solo lo necesito un poco para sentirme satisfecha.

-Mentira, mentira, ¡Mentira!- le gritó.

-Así es la vida- lo soltó y Eriol cayó sobre sus rodillas sin poder hablar. Tomoyo lo rodeó y se alejó.

-Tú… jamás… harías eso.

-¿Quieres probar?- volvió a movilizarse hasta el lado de él y desabrochó su blusa dejando expuesto el bretel negro -¿Quieres probarme, Eriol?-. Él negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas le empañaban las mejillas.

-No…- le dijo. Tomoyo se levantó y abrochó su blusa, pero antes de retirarse él le afirmó la mano y la jalo para que lo mirara. –No entiendo… como puedes ser tan cruel.

-Así es la vida, Hiragisawa ¿te sientes decepcionado?-. Él no contestó. –Eriol… deberías estar feliz, no querías conocer a tu ídolo, a la verdadera personalidad de tu autor, pues me presento...- Tomoyo sonrió con malicia y le afirmó el mentón para que él la mirara fijamente -…Soy Clow Reed… y espero poder cumplir con tus expectativas.

_Continuara…_


	10. Tercera parte del Plan

Dos x tanta demora. Disfrutenlos.

* * *

Eriol despertó con una terrible jaqueca, pero eso no le impidió reconocer el lugar y levantarse como si aquel lugar tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. Se dio cuenta que le faltaba un poco de ropa y eso lo aterrorizó. Recordaba algo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior hasta que Tomoyo llegó a su casa y le exigió que se fuera, y cuando él se negó ella le dijo como realmente era y quien era. Su ídolo se había ido al profundo del abismo y ahí permanecería mucho tiempo hasta poder asimilar las cosas. Eriol se levantó, aun cuando todo parecía darse vueltas, se vistió y bajó hasta el recibidor de la casona. No tuvo el valor de ir a ver donde estaba Tomoyo, pero sintió el teclado del computador y supo, inmediatamente, que se encontraba en la biblioteca, con la puerta semi abierta Quizás escribiendo una nueva historia bajo el seudónimo de Clow Reed sonrió con tristeza y fue hasta la puerta. Sintió como el teclado se detenía y los sollozos comenzaban a venir desde la biblioteca. No tuvo el valor de irse, fue hasta la puerta sin hacer ruido y la miró por el hueco de la puerta. Sé le partió el corazón cuando la diviso inclinada sobre sus piernas, tapando su rostro con sus manos e intentando opacar cualquier lamento. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó de espaldas a la puerta para poder descansar hasta haberse recuperado de todo lo que había pasado.

**Novela de un desamor **

**Capitulo 10**

**Plan 3° parte**

Takeru esperaba impaciente a Tomoyo en su departamento. Había tenido un día muy tranquilo si no fuera por Hiragisawa que llegó con un ánimo de perros. Lo atacó durante toda la mañana y después ignoró todo lo que le dijo.

—¡Si sigues así te despediré! ¡Respétame, soy tu jefe!— le grito en diferentes oportunidades; finalmente, Eriol se tranquilizo, o eso pareció, pero actuó más ameno con la situación. Ahora le importaba un comino lo que Eriol hiciese; iba a encontrarse con Tomoyo y era motivo suficiente para estar feliz.

El timbre sonó y él saltó y corrió hasta la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con la linda nívea, vestida con un jeans y una chaqueta de cuero negro larga. Tomoyo le sonrió y le dio un beso de saludo, que él intento aprovechar al máximo. Antes de cualquier palabra ya le desabrochaba la chaqueta y metía la mano bajo la ropa para tocar su piel. Tomoyo sonrió y se dejó llevar hasta que él la dejó sin la chaqueta.

—Ya… es suficiente— le ordenó y le besó los labios. –Eso queda para después.

—Tomoyo… un poco mas— suplicó, pero ella negó con un dedo.

—Si la cena esta digna, entonces, será lo que desees—. Takeru sonrió y la dejó entrar como correspondía al departamento. Tomoyo recogió la chaqueta y la dejó sobre un sofá; se quitó la bufanda y el chaleco de lana que llevaba.

—Espero que sea de tu agrado.

—Por lo menos tiene buen olor— agregó feliz y se quitó la nieve de los jeans. –Hace mucho frio.

—¿Dónde dejaste tu auto?

— Abajo, en el subterráneo. Está nevando muy fuerte y si lo dejaba afuera no podría sacarlo después.

—Sí, hiciste bien— Takeru fue hasta la cocina y prendió el hervidor. —¿Te sirvo un café?

—Sí, no estaría mal— asintió y se sentó en la barra. Takeru se quedo mirándola con una sonrisa tranquila y le dio a probar un poco del consomé que preparaba —¿Qué te ha parecido?

—Bien, muy bien—. Le dijo y le devolvió el pequeño recipiente que él le había pasado. –Sabes hacer esto.

—¿Te parece si el café te lo tomas después de la cena? Llegaste justo, tengo todo listo—. Tomoyo asintió y se levantó para ayudarlo. —¿A dónde vas?

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, no, no— dio la vuelta a la barra y la obligó a sentarse. –hoy el chef soy yo, así que usted, mi madeimoselle, se queda aquí—. Tomoyo sonrió y pensó que él iría a tocarla, pero él solo volvió a su lugar y comenzó a servir los platos. Dejó los demás utensilios sobre la mesa, incluyendo los vasos y una botella de vino. Las que sirvió rápidamente y se sentó. –Bien… ahora quiero saber tu opinión—. Tomoyo se sintió nerviosa por primera vez en la noche, él no dejaba de mirar cada movimiento y esperaba a que ella le dijera lo que le había parecido su comida.

—Si me miras así me pones nerviosa— le dijo bajando la cabeza y sonrojándose. Takeru pensó que se veía mucho más hermosa que cuando estaba tranquila, porque parecía más natural. Él no era estúpido, sabía cuáles eran los gustos de Tomoyo, lo que había pasado con Tsubasa, Takashi, y otros hombres que habían pasado por la cama de Tomoyo, pero no le importaba porque ella no era así cuando él la conoció. Su drástico cambio se debió al rechazo de Tsubasa y la depresión que eso la sumió. Él aun amaba a la verdadera Tomoyo que se escondía bajo esa cara de mentiras y mirada falsa, así que como diera lugar la recuperaría.

—Lo siento— le contestó y miró en otra dirección. Tomoyo probó la comida y sonrió mientras hacía un sonido agradable.

—Está exquisito. Eres muy buen cocinero—. Takeru sonrió y probó su comida. Los dos conversaron sobre todo lo que había sucedido desde que ella comenzó a publicar sus libros y él encantado los recibió.

—No lo hiciste porque sentías algo por mi ¿verdad?

—Bueno… eso influyó, yo quería ser el que te ayudara a seguir adelante, pero cuando leí tu publicación me enamoré de todos los personajes, cada persona estaba tan bien puesto. La trama fue difícil y me costó un poco tomarla, pero cuando ella entendió todo lo que sus sueños le querían decir y se dio cuenta que era sólo un mal recuerdo, me agrado. Aunque… debo decirte que amé más a la pareja secundaria. Encontré que sus comentarios y sus encuentros eran breves pero decían mucho; cuando él le besa la mano en el puente y ella se arranca, o cuando se dan el beso en el avión y el muy imbécil le dice "tú no eres para él" refiriéndose a Xing Ke, lo quise matar. La segunda parte me gusto más que la primera, por ejemplo: El inglés, era un maldito odioso y la molestaba demasiado, pero cuando se dio cuenta que las cosas se salían de su control y pensó que la perdería, lo adore. A ella la amé desde el principio, y más cuando llega a su casa y se pone a llorar en la biblioteca*.

—Era extraña su relación.

—Sí, pero también hermosa. Todo ese tiempo él estuvo esperando a que ella estuviera lista para él y cuando le contó que su madre estuvo a punto de perderla y le dijo: "Estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo salvarte. Tenía tanto poder y no podía ayudarte. Maldije mis poderes y maldije la maldita vida que había llevado"— recitó como si estuviera leyendo aquella parte.

—Sí que te gusto.

—Sí, la adoré e incluso de repente me pongo a leer algunos capítulos.

—A mí también me gusto "Clan" pero pensé que algunas cosas podían sonar un tanto difíciles o rebuscadas. Finalmente tuvo buena aceptación por el público.

—Sí, diría que muy buena para ser una de las primeras—. Tomoyo sonrió y Takeru lo notó, aquella sonrisa no era como ninguna de las que había mostrado antes; era como la que deseaba: tierna, cálida y sencilla.

—Siempre desee preguntarle a un experto sobre la otra: "Solo en la oscuridad".

—"Solo"— modulo con cuidado –Esa es un tanto difícil para mí, la verdad es que me gusto— confeso Takeru – pero encontré que le falto algo, como un poco mas de misterio, quizás más trama.

—Yo también,— le dijo feliz y Takeru se alivio de ser tan crítico –encontré que le faltó trama oscura a la historia, profundidad y un poco mas de romance respecto a Nakuru, porque ella tenía una linda y loca historia con Naofumi.

— ¿A sí?

—Sí—. Respondió Tomoyo feliz –pensé que los dos se llevaban muy bien y la obsesión que él tenía con ella era exagerada, pero Naofumi la amaba de verdad y nunca pude explicarlo. Naofumi la amaba tanto que no podía permitir que ella se fuera con otro… yo… creo que todos tenemos un momento en que deseamos que el amor de nuestra vida se quede a nuestro lado pero lo superamos y dejamos que se marche, pero Naofumi no, él luchaba contra el conde y Spinel para conseguir a Nakuru, y murió de esa manera.

—No lo sabía.

—Sí, hay mucha gente que no lo sabe y que le gusto, así que estaba pensando en hacer una segunda parte, pero aun no tengo el tiempo suficiente para escribirla. Pensé en que sería un epilogo pero será una segunda parte, porque quiero dejar en claro todas las cosas que se van entrelazando con la historia del conde y de Yami, el líder de los vampiros.

—Sería interesante leerlo—. Sonrió y probó otro bocado. Tomoyo levantó su vaso de vino y lo acercó a Takeru.

— ¿Brindemos?— él asintió y levantó su vaso

— ¿Qué brindamos?

—Que hoy es un nuevo comienzo—. Takeru asintió.

—Me agrada— los dos chocaron sus vasos y se los llevaron a la boca.

Eriol observó el departamento de su jefe desde la lejanía y respiró ofuscado no podía entender su comportamiento, decía que ellos no podían estar juntos porque ella necesitaba a un hombre como Takeru, que supiera hacerla sentir una mujer, pero ¿Qué necesitaba para hacer eso? ¿Qué necesitaba para transformarse en un hombre? bajó la mirada hasta el suelo y observó sus zapatos llenos de nieve. Dio un paso hasta la puerta principal del edificio y apretó los puños Ya no le importaba como hubiera actuado Tomoyo, si necesitaba a un hombre se transformaría en uno para agradarle. Entró en el hall y sé topó con el conserje.

— ¿Qué desea?

—Necesito encontrarme con Takeru Ozu.

—Déjeme ver—. El conserje observo los nombres de los dueños del departamento y asintió. – ¡Claro!, aquí esta… en el departamento 709.

—Muchas gracias— le dijo Eriol y caminó hasta el ascensor.

— ¿Le informó que usted va?—. Eriol negó rápidamente con la cabeza y sonrió.

—No, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

—Muy bien, joven—. El ascensor se cerró y Eriol quedo solo y aliviado. Ya no tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie y tampoco mentir. El ascensor no se detuvo hasta el séptimo piso en donde Eriol ya tenía dispuesto lo que iba a decir. Salió del ascensor y buscó el número indicado.

Tomoyo estaba un poco nerviosa, esa noche estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo su macabro plan para cobrarse lo que Toshiki le debía. Sabía que iba a ser una maldita al ocupar al tierno de Takeru para sus planes, pero si todo salía bien, los dos podrían darse un nuevo comienzo. Lo único que necesitaba para cumplir sus planes era estar un momento a solas con la copa de Takeru, pero parecía que iba a ser imposible, o eso pensó hasta que el timbre sonó.

Los dos levantaron la vista de su comida y se miraron.

— ¿Esperas a alguien?

—No que yo sepa—. Takeru se levantó y fue el momento que Tomoyo esperaba. Sacó de su bolsillo un papel doblado y lo acercó hasta el vaso para abrirlo. Un polvo de color blanco cayó sobre el líquido. Tomoyo echó el papel de nuevo en su bolsillo y pasó su mano para limpiar el polvillo que quedó disperso en la mesa. Con la parte de atrás del palillo revolvió el líquido y luego lo limpió con una servilleta. Ese polvillo no iba a ser perjudicial para Takeru, era una pastilla para dormir que había conseguido en su viaje a Osaka; la primera parte del plan ya estaba completa, ahora debía esperar que Takeru se lo bebiera y esté surgiera efecto. Nerviosa, levantó la mirada para ver si Takeru volvía pero algo lo había entretenido en la entrada. Tomoyo se levantó y lo siguió para ver que ocurría y entonces su mirada se cruzó con la de Eriol que se encontraba frente a Takeru entregándole un manuscrito.

—Hablaremos de esto mañana, Hiragisawa—. Dijo Takeru incomodó por la presencia del pelinegro.

—Sabía que estarías aquí— recrimino el ojiazul a Tomoyo. Takeru le dio la pasada para que él entrara y se acercara a Tomoyo a decir lo que tenía dentro de sí.

— ¿Y? ¿Crees que me importa lo que sepas o no?

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?— preguntó Takeru afirmando a Eriol. — ¿Qué tienes que ver con ella?

—Nada— dijo Tomoyo antes que cualquiera. –Él sabe perfectamente que no hay nada entre nosotros.

— ¿Has venido a verla, Hiragisawa?— preguntó Takeru, afirmándolo. Eriol asintió y dejó que Takeru lo empujara. Tomoyo notó la diferencia de fuerza que había entre los dos, una actitud de superioridad en Takeru y una fuerza mayor, hicieron que ella velara por el bienestar de Eriol.

—Déjalo, Takeru— se acercó Tomoyo y los separó. –Hiragisawa, es mejor que te vayas.

— ¿Te quedaras?— preguntó dolido.

— ¡Por supuesto que me quedaré!— exclamó ella.

—Tenemos que conversar— le dijo Eriol y le tomó la mano, pero ella lo rechazó.

—Te dije que no, ahora lárgate antes de que llamé a seguridad.

—No es la primera vez que me amenazas con eso—. Eriol se abrió paso dentro del departamento y observó la mesa bien arreglada para dos personas. –Así que estaban cenando… disculpen si los molesto— dijo en tono burlesco. Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y Takeru lo dejo que se movilizara para que dijera todo lo que tenía que decir, aunque no le agradaba nada que estuviera interrumpiendo su cena con Tomoyo. –Es una linda cena y todo se ve tan delicioso— Se acercó a la mesa y observo las copas de vino –debe ser una buena cosecha. Tomó el vaso de Tomoyo pero este apenas contenía liquido.

— ¿Has estado bebiendo?— preguntó ella y él asintió.

—Sí, ya he bebido todo lo que tenía que beber en mi vida y no sabes cuánto bien me ha hecho.

—Hiragisawa, puedo olvidar esto y te llevare a casa— le dijo Takeru pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Agradezco la oferta… "jefe" pero no es necesario. Yo puedo llegar muy bien a mi casa, me iría en auto si es ella quien me lleva—. Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y Takeru frunció el seño. La copa que pertenecía a Tomoyo se resbaló de sus manos y cayó sobre el piso haciéndose añicos. –ups… lo siento— se rió sin importancia. –Sabes… no soy un hombre como ese— apuntó a Takeru –Pero soy alguien que realmente te ama y que lucha por este sentimiento que tiene.

—Hiragisawa… debes marcharte.

—Sí, pero no puedo irme sin hacer un brindis por ti, mi querida Tomoyo— tomó la copa de Takeru y la levanto — ¡Porqué la mujer que amo sea real y… porque llegue a amarme!—. Tomoyo no se movió, tenía todo listo y él había echado todo a perder. La copa quedo limpia y luego la tiró al piso con rabia. –Tienes una fuerte personalidad, Tomoyo, Clow ¡o como mierda te llames!—. Tomoyo aguantó en silencio todos sus reclamos. –Te gusta hacerme sufrir y que te idolatre— él se inclino frente a ella y comenzó a llorar — ¿Quieres que te idolatre? Lo haré, haré lo que quieras si me aceptas—. Takeru se acercó a Eriol y lo tomó de un brazo y lo jaló para que se levantara.

— ¡Lárgate!— le dijo Takeru y lo empujó hasta la salida. Tomoyo se quedó en una pieza sin poder moverse. Takeru cerró la puerta y volvió a la sala donde Tomoyo permanecía de pie. –Tranquila, linda… todo está bien.

—Sí— dijo intentando controlar su agitado corazón. –Dejó un gran destrozo— se inclinó para recoger los pedazos de vidrio que yacían cerca de ella. Takeru se adelantó y le tomó las manos.

—Está bien. No importa. Yo los recojo… no quiero que te cortes—. Tomoyo asintió y comenzó a llorar. Takeru la abrazó y le acarició la cabeza como si se tratara de una niña. –Olvidaremos que esto pasó. Cálmate… ¿ok?—. Ella asintió, y con la ayuda de él se levantó, secándose las lagrimas con su mano.

— ¿Estará bien?

—Sí. Llamaré al conserje para que llamé a la policía y ellos se encargaran de cuidarlo bien— Takeru fue hasta el teléfono, pero Tomoyo le detuvo la mano.

—Lo llevaré a su casa.

— ¡No! ¡No tienes porque ir!

—No te preocupes, si volveré— recogió su chaqueta y se la colocó rápidamente.

— ¡No vayas!— le dijo y la afirmó de la muñeca. –No aceptaré que vayas.

—debo ir con él, no puedo permitir que se vaya solo.

—Si llegó intacto, lograra llegar a su casa—. Tomoyo tomó su bufanda y su cartera.

—Lo siento, no puedo dejar que se vaya así, no puedo permitirlo.

—Si vas…— comenzó a decir Takeru y Tomoyo se detuvo, sabia a que iba esa oración –No vuelvas.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy harto de estar en segundo lugar. Estoy arto al esperar que te ocupes de otros y nunca de mí, yo te amo Tomoyo y siempre he hecho muchas cosas por ti—. Tomoyo tragó saliva pero no se movió de su posición.

—Lo siento, Takeru— le dijo Tomoyo y él giró su mirada. –Quizás nosotros no debamos estar juntos. No es nuestro destino permanecer juntos— Tomoyo tomó su chaleco y fue hasta la puerta. –No te seguiré mortificando, puedes estar seguro.

— ¿Lo amas?— preguntó cuando ella ya cruzaba el umbral de la puerta. Tomoyo no respondió, cerró la puerta antes de dar esa respuesta.

Corrió hasta el ascensor y tocó el timbre para llamarlo. Estaba impaciente, el ascensor no llegaba nunca. Miró a su alrededor cuando escuchó el carraspeado de una persona y se encontró con él, apoyado en la pared a medio caer al piso y sonriendo como estúpido. Tomoyo se acercó a él, y lo afirmó.

—Finalmente has venido— le dijo con tranquilidad. Tomoyo notó que estaba muy tranquilo, sin comparación a la actuación que había hecho hacía unos minutos en el departamento de Takeru.

— ¿No estás ebrio, verdad?

— ¿Estas molesta?— le preguntó y ella negó.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mal— Eriol se sintió a desfallecer y se afirmo de ella para no caer. El ascensor llegó y Tomoyo lo impulso adentró de este, sin soltarlo. No pudo evitar mirar hacia la puerta del departamento de Takeru y lamentarse por la desilusión que tenía que estar soportando. –Estoy muy mareado y apenas he tomado, solo bebí una copa para quedar con el olor del alcohol—. Tomoyo se puso nerviosa pero intentó disimularlo.

—Te llevaré a casa.

— ¿A cuál?— preguntó cerrando los ojos.

—A la tuya.

— ¿Puedes llevarme a tu casa? Me encanta estar contigo— Tomoyo asintió y le besó la mejilla, pero inmediatamente él reaccionó y corrió su rostro para que su beso tocara sus labios. Tomoyo sonrió y su mirada se enterneció.

—Te llevaré a casa— le dijo y rozó sus labios con los de él para besarlo por primera vez.

Eriol se tambaleó, pero con la ayuda de Tomoyo llegó hasta el auto negro que estaba estacionado en el subterráneo y lo subió en la parte de atrás. Eriol estaba muy cansado y no pudo evitar quedarse profundamente dormido. Tomoyo se alivio de que la pastilla no le hubiera hecho daño por haber tomado algún brebaje más fuerte antes. Tomoyo sacó las llaves de su auto y se puso en marcha.

Aunque había un pequeño cambio de planes, podía llevar a cabo su bien tramado plan.

Estacionó su vehículo y se bajó rápidamente. Eriol aun dormía en la parte de atrás del auto. Tomoyo lo había tapado con uno de sus chalecos y cerró la puerta. Se puso los guantes de cuero negro y tomó un bulto de tela en sus manos. Junto a su auto había otro de color plateado que tenía el vidrio trasero quebrado y otras perforaciones cerca de la puerta. Tomoyo sacó una llave envuelta en un nailon y abrió la puerta del auto. No demoró mucho en ponerlo en marcha y salir a toda carrera de ese lugar. Su nuevo auto se detuvo frente al departamento de Toshiki, cerca de una casilla de teléfono publico. Se bajo y entró en la caseta, puso la tarjeta telefónica y marcó el numero de la casa de Toshiki. Él no tardó en contestar.

— ¿Halo?— preguntó con voz soñolienta.

—Toshiki, soy Tomoyo—. La voz de él se quebró por los nervios.

—Tomoyo.

—No vengo a reclamarte nada. Estoy abajo y necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí— Tomoyo tosió y sonrió –Puedes bajar.

—Tomoyo, si es por lo que paso.

—No tiene nada que ver— le dijo. –No tiene nada que ver. Yo no puedo recriminarte eso, aun después de lo que paso y lo mal que te portaste deseaba eso.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, también lo deseaba.

—Quiero hablar contigo, pero el conserje no está y no puedo entrar.

—Bajo enseguida.

—Te espero— Tomoyo colgó el teléfono y volvió al auto plateado. Se sentó en el asiento del piloto y puso la llave en el auto, mientras acomodaba el bulto sobre sus piernas. Respiró con dificultad mientras su pecho latía con fuerza. Intentó calmarse y desenvolvió la pistola para ver si estaba cargada. En efecto, permanecía lista para disparar. Abrió un poco el vidrio y esperó a que Toshiki apareciera. No demoró mucho, el joven apareció por la puerta y observó a su alrededor buscándola. Tomoyo vio que él se alejaba de la puerta y que estaba en su mira. Sacó el arma por el pequeño espacio de la ventana y apuntó. Cerró los ojos y disparó. El silenciador le ayudo bastante y ninguno de los disparos siguientes se sintió. Exaltada y asustada se puso el auto en marcha y apretó el acelerador. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que estuviera junto al rio donde estaba su auto negro en donde dormía Eriol. Se bajó y dejó la llave caer al rio. Se subió a su auto y siguió su camino por la cuesta del rio. Quince minutos después se bajo del auto y tiró la pistola con el silenciador y la tarjeta telefónica.

Cuando Eriol despertó a la mañana siguiente Tomoyo estaba dándose una ducha. Su cuerpo a través de la cortina semi transparente lo tranquilizó y sonrojó, volvió a la cama para que ella no se diera cuenta que estaba expiándola porque no quería empezar una riña con ella. No quería que nada estropeara la relación que comenzaría a tener con Tomoyo.

_Continuara…_

*están hablando de Clan, Obligaciones ¿Y…Nuestros sentimientos?


End file.
